I Won't Give Up
by Nemaja
Summary: Cinq ans sont passés. De chaque coté, chacun a fait sa vie, après leur rupture. Rien ne les destinait à se retrouver. Mais pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

_Rebonjour !  
_

_C'est ma première fanfiction, donc j'espère avoir réalisé quelques chose de pas trop pourri. J'accepterais avec joie vos commentaires, tant qu'ils sont constructifs. Merci d'avance !  
_

_J'ai modifié ma première version car je la trouvais peu réaliste avec du recul, l'intrigue est donc légèrement modifiée. Cinq ans après The Brek-Up, Kurt et Blaine ont fait leur vie chacun de leur coté. Ils ne sont revu que quelques fois après cet évènement, et ont donc fini par légèrement s'oublier. Un jour par hasard, ils se retrouvent...  
_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._**_  
_**

* * *

Cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de contact. Cinq ans qu'ils vivaient, chacun de leur coté, faisant leur vie. Et cinq ans, c'est long quand on a vingt ans. Alors, ils s'étaient oubliés, petit à petit. Même s'ils se demandaient parfois, comment aurait été leur vie ensemble. Une seconde, avant de repartir dans leurs activités. Avant de retourner dans la réalité de leur présent.

Blaine, après une longue galère à Los Angeles pour décrocher des castings, sur les conseils de son frère, venait de déménager à New York, pour poursuivre son premier rêve de chanter à Broadway. Certes, il galérait un peu, et travaillait dans un café à Brooklyn, mais il venait de décrocher la doublure d'un personnage principal dans une comédie musicale, et il ne lui restait qu'à espérer. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir trompé Kurt, avant de penser que, de toute façon, ils se seraient séparés. Il vivait heureux avec son petit ami actuel, David, dans un petit appartement, mais dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt heureux.

Kurt avait fait des débuts brillants dans Vogue, et il était vu partout comme la personne à suivre, le jeune premier prometteur. Déjà, il expérimentait l'univers des photos sur papier glacé des magazines, en étant aussi exigeant qu'impitoyable. Mais il y arrivait. Il réalisait quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas ses rêves d'ado délicat imaginés au lycée. Il s'était endurci. Trop aurait dit ses amis. La rupture l'avait légèrement changé, et le jeune homme était devenu plus froid, plus manipulateur. Il était adulé par la gente masculine qui se pressait à sa porte, charmée par ses yeux de glace et son visage d'ange. Il n'était plus le même, il n'était plus retombé amoureux depuis, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, lui aussi, de toucher au bonheur.

Ils avaient grandis, et rien ne c'était passé comme ils l'auraient pensé lorsqu'il était ensemble. Parce que c'était la vie. Et que la vie sépare souvent les gens, sans raison, tristement. Ils n'avaient pas fait exception à la règle. La seule différence, c'est que certaines personnes sont faites pour être ensemble, et que c'est inéluctable qu'elles se retrouveront un jour. Comme poussées par une force invisible, une destinée inéluctable. Par la force des choses, à jamais. Parfois, des miracles se produisent.

Allaient-ils changer leur vie pour en devenir un ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ! Me revoilà le premier chapitre officiel ! Je vous invite à relire le début si vous aviez vu la première version du début, où Blaine était encore amoureux, vu que ça a changé et que vous risqueriez de pas comprendre du c_oup._ J'accepte toutes les critiques, tant qu'elle sont constructives. Et une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! Merci par ailleurs à klipotitatum et Nina pour leur messages ! En espérant que cela vous plaise._

* * *

C'était un matin doré d'automne, et Big Apple fourmillait d'activité. Les gens se rendaient à leur travail, ou au contraire rentraient chez eux, courant après leur métro, s'exclamant, criant, parlant, riant. Blaine Anderson ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il venait de quitter son appartement pour se rendre à son lieu de travail principal : le café où il travaillait, _Le Liberty_. Certes, servir des cafés aux gens n'étaient pas sa principale ambition dans la vie, mais il avait besoin d'argent, pour lui et David, et c'était un moyen d'en gagner. Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable après tout. N'étant qu'à quelques minutes à pied, le jeune homme pouvait se lever plus tard, et marcher en profitant des premières lueurs du matin. Il s'occupait du petit déjeuner en ce moment, c'était donc assez calme.

Il arriva, poussa la porte, et salua son patron. Il était environ sept heures, et quelques clients étaient déjà là, sirotant des cafés, en lisant le journal. Son chef était un homme plutôt costaud nommé Harry, qui était marié et qui avait deux grands enfants. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu assimilé Blaine à eux, et était particulièrement gentil avec le jeune adulte. Blaine passa au vestiaire enfiler sa tenue : un pantalon noir avec une chemise grise sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de café. Il fut rapidement changé, et en retournant prendre son service, il passa devant un miroir et s'arrêta, observant si ses vêtements tombaient bien. C'était le cas, alors il fit un clin d'œil à son reflet, passa la main dans ses cheveux qui n'avait plus subi le gel depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, et sortit.

La matinée se passa plutôt rapidement, et midi fut bientôt là. Il allait prendre sa pause déjeuner dans l'arrière-boutique, lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Une voix qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Il se retourna précipitamment et tomba, éberlué sur... Rachel Berry ! Elle discutait avec une personne qui semblait être son amie. On n'oublie pas la voix de quelqu'un qu'on avait entendu chanter durant plus d'un an et qui de toute façon parlait constamment si facilement, je vous prie de me croire. Il se demanda vaguement quelle était la probabilité pour qu'il tombe sur elle, entre toutes, mais il haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était la vie, et avança vers elle pour la saluer, après tant d'années.

" Rachel ?! ", il s'exclama.

" Oui ? ". Elle se mit alors à le regarder, et même s'il vit une seconde d'incompréhension dans ses yeux, il vit bientôt sa bouche s'arrondir en un O parfait. _Tiens_, pensa-t-il, _elle s'est enfin tue. Ça doit être un genre d'exploit. _Mais la jeune femme retrouva très vite sa langue et s'écria :

" Blaine ?! Ça doit bien faire..."

" Cinq ans, plus ou moins." finit-il avec un rire.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? J'ignorai totalement que tu travaillais ici, pourtant je suis déjà venue... Bref, cela n'a pas d'importance, qu'est-ce que tu racontes depuis tout ce temps ?" demanda-t-elle

Et il s'assirent tous les deux, discutant du bon vieux temps, se racontant tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ses longues années. Blaine lui parla de ses galères à LA, du fait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à décrocher de vrais rôles à cause de sa taille, ou de son physique, de David qu'il avait rencontré et avec qui il vivait depuis deux ans.

" Et enfin, j'ai décidé de venir tenter ma chance ici, et ça a payé. Je suis la doublure d'un rôle dans une comédie musicale de seconde zone. Enfin, c'est déjà ça ! Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, même si c'est mesquin ! Et pour arrondir les fins de mois, je travaille ici " conclua-t-il " Et toi ? J'ai lu que tu avais fait une entrée fracassante sur les planches. "

" Fracassante, n'est pas le mot exact. Disons que j'ai eu de la chance et que je commence à être connue. Il faudra que je t'invite à une des représentations, un de ces jours." Rachel regarda alors sa montre, et regarda Blaine d'un air désolé :

" Oh, je suis désolée ! J'ai un rendez-vous bientôt, je vais devoir te laisser. Mais donne moi ton numéro, veux-tu ? On se fera une bouffe un de ces jours en parlant de MacKinley !"

Blaine acquiesça et lui écrit sur un papier son numéro. Il était plutôt content de l'avoir revue, mais il fallait qu'il lui demande quelque chose avant qu'elle parte, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé. Sentant sans doute un tabou sur ce sujet. Mais il devait savoir :

" Attends, une question m'est venue : Tu es toujours en contact avec Kurt ?"

Il eut un petit silence, elle semblait réfléchir, qu'elle rompit ensuite en lui disant qu'elle était désolée mais que ce n'était pas le cas.

" Il est célèbre maintenant, tu sais ! Bon, à un autre jour !" Et elle lui claqua une bise, le laissant pensif. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression qu'elle lui mentait ?

Parce que c'était le cas. Elle était toujours aussi proche de Kurt, malgré sa célébrité. Pourquoi avait-elle caché la vérité ? Un pressentiment. Mais ce pressentiment ne l'empêcherait pas d'annoncer ce qu'elle venait de vivre à l'étoile montante de Vogue.

Étoile montante, qui pour l'instant, s'occupait d'un modèle, retouchant et critiquant la position des épingles de la robe dont il s'occupait. Le châtain sentit alors son portable vibrer, et il le sortit. C'était sa secrétaire, qui ne le trouvant pas, l'appelait :

" Mademoiselle Berry vous attend dans votre bureau. Elle dit que c'est important."

Il fronça les sourcils en raccrochant. Ce n'était pas la coutume de Rachel de venir le déranger au travail. Et pour être honnête, cela le contrariait. Kurt avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Mais personne ne peut faire attendre Rachel Berry sans s'attirer ses foudres. Il soupira et alla la rejoindre. Elle l'apostropha dès qu'il fut rentré, sans lui laisser le temps de s'assoir.

" Kurt ! Il revenu ! Blaine est à NY, je l'ai vu."

Il la regarda sans parler, puis d'une voix glaciale, il demanda simplement :

" Blaine comment ?"

" Blaine. Et tu sais très bien de qui je parle, alors ne joue pas à l'idiot." s'énerva-t-elle

" Je connais beaucoup de Blaine."

" Mais aucun autre ne vaudrait la peine que je vienne ici en pleine journée,. Et aucun des autres Blaine ne t'a brisé le cœur."

" D'accord. Intéressant. Je te remercie de t'être déplacée pour me faire part de cette passionnante nouvelle" répliqua-t-il froidement

" Quoi ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu ne me tromperas pas, je sais très bien que cela représente quelque chose pour toi. Je reviendrai Kurt, sois en sûr !"

Et elle quitta la pièce. Kurt resté seul, prononça inconsciemment ses quelques mots :

" Blaine... Pourquoi rééapparais-tu maintenant ?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre :D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =). Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne un magazine, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux ^^. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez =). Excusez-moi également si j'ai laissé échapper des fautes... Merci à Bleikaide pour sa review et à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction.  
_

_Enjoy !  
_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi_

* * *

_Kurt_

Kurt ne parvenait pas à dormir. Le sommeil se refusait à lui, comme pour l'obliger à s'interroger, à se questionner. L'oubli délicieux de la nuit s'enfuit, et il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Insomnie. Et toutes les pensées qu'il aurait voulu oublier se bousculaient en lui. Car oui, Rachel avait raison. La nouvelle l'avait atteint. Elle avait touché l'une des rares parties de son âme qui ne soit pas recouverte d'une carapace d'acier. Blaine. Ses yeux immenses, la manière qu'il avait de rire et... Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il avait arrêté, il y a cinq ans. Blaine l'avait trompé, lui avait brisé le cœur, et il s'était senti la personne la plus stupide du monde. Et comme un toxicomane, il allait replonger s'il ne prenait garde. Il n'avait plus dix-huit ans, il était quelqu'un maintenant. Il fallait qu'il soit impitoyable.

Alors, pour enterrer en lui ces pensées qu'il considérait comme néfastes, il se leva, empoigna une boîte de somnifères. La nuit se refusait à lui ? Et bien tant pis, il lui restait toujours les médicaments pour oublier. Personne ne saurait ce qu'il ressentait. Pas même Rachel.

_Blaine_

Blaine s'étira comme un chat. Il jeta un regard à son compagnon, qui dormait encore. Le bouclé avait rencontré David alors qu'il errait dans un casting. mal réveillé, il avait failli lui renverser son café dessus, et ils avaient engagés la conversation. Au bout de deux heures, lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient rendus compte qu'à force de parler, ils avaient totalement raté le coche, Blaine l'avait invité à boire un verre et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. D'abord amis, puis au bout d'un temps assez longtemps, amants et amoureux. Pour autant, tout n'était pas rose. David avait un fort caractère, et il s'énervait facilement, alors les disputes entre eux étaient nombreuses, avant qu'ils se réconcilient. Blaine pensait qu'avec le temps, il avait fini par l'aimer. Et il en était presque heureux. Presque. Il sentait, d'une manière inconsciente, que quelque chose manquait. Quoi ? Il l'ignorait. _Peut-être New York et ses aventures !_ se rassura alors le jeune homme.

Cette pensée coïncida avec le réveil de David, qui sourit en voyant que Blaine le regardait. Le bouclé se pencha et appuya délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant.

" Bonjour mon coeur. "

" Bonjour mon chéri " répondit David, en séparant ses lèvres. Puis il regarda son réveil, et grimaça.

" Oh, je suis en retard ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? "

" J'ignorais que tu avais quelque chose " répondit précipitamment Blaine. " Excuse-moi"

David grommela que ce n'était pas grave, puis sortit de la chambre prendre un petit-déjeuner. Blaine le suivit et demanda :

" Un rendez-vous pour quoi ?"

" Dans un magazine. Je vais peut-être leur servir de mannequin, si je plais. Et cela implique que je sois à l'heure si je veux avoir ce job et gagner de l'argent ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour pour déjeuner, et on profitera de ta journée de repos cet après-midi."

Blaine acquiesça à cette réponse, puis il laissa David se préparer rapidement. Lorsque ce fut fait, ce dernier sortit, en claquant la porte, avec un " Au revoir " joyeux. Blaine se leva alors, et se trouva désœuvré. C'était son premier jour de congé depuis qu'il travaillait, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'était plus à LA ou dans l'Ohio, et qu'il avait la ville qui ne dort jamais à deux pas. Il trouverait certainement de quoi s'occuper !

_Kurt_

Kurt était dans son bureau, de forte mauvaise humeur. Les somnifères l'avaient assommé, et il avait encore du mal à se concentrer. De plus, Rachel ne répondait pas à ses appels et il allait encore devoir recevoir des hommes qui venaient pour l'annonce. C'était le directeur qui avait annoncé ne plus vouloir passer par les mannequins hommes professionnels pour que les lecteurs se sentent plus concernés ou un truc du genre. _Une connerie qui m'oblige à faire passer des entretiens quoi... _Résultat, un nombre astronomique de candidatures..._ Et je suis toujours pas arrivé à faire une pré-liste à présenter en plus ! _Ils les trouvait tous semblables à des gorilles de toute façon. Le jeune homme détestait faire ce genre de choses, qu'il estimait éloigné de son domaine de prédilection et qui lui rappelait le temps où il avait lui passé un entretien, et à quel point, il était heureux qu'on l'ait accepté... _Et puis, en plus, pourquoi on me confie ça à moi ? En tant que gay, je suis sensé représenter le lectorat féminin ? _

L'arrivée du premier "gorille" stoppa ses pensées. _Ah, pas si gorille que ça finalement. Même plutôt potable. _Grand, le cheveu bruns, et les yeux marrons, il était plutôt musclé mais cela restait élégant. Il se présenta comme étant David Ayling, et il serra la main de Kurt. En restant une seconde de plus que la politesse ne le voulait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au chataîn, car son contact était plutôt agréable. Le gaydar de Kurt s'emballa et il comprit que l'homme en face de lui était du même bord que lui. Et il ne se trompait jamais. Enfin presque. L'entretien serait peut-être plus intéressant que prévu finalement.

" Alors, Mr Ayling, je suppose que vous venez pour l'annonce de mannequinat ? Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que nous avons eu beaucoup de candidats..."

" Je sais. Mais après tout, je suis peut-être celui que vous recherchez." le coupa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Kurt se carra dans son fauteuil et écouta alors les motivations l'homme assis en face de lui. Au terme d'une demi-heure, il était conquis. David lui plaisait, et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Lorsque ce fut fini, il se leva, sourit et déclara :

" Et bien, vous savez vous montrer convaincant. Je vous remercie d'être venu. Nous allons sans doute nous décider d'ici une semaine, nous vous enverrons un mail."

Et il ajouta d'un ton charmant en tendant sa main :

" A bientôt, je l'espère..."

_Blaine_

Blaine avait passé sa matinée à Central Park, puis il était rentré chez lui préparer le déjeuner. Il mettait la touche finale à des pâtes carbonara lorsque David rentra, semblant plutôt heureux.

" Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?"

" Plutôt oui. Celui qui m'a fait passer mon entretien semblait emballé. On verra mais je le sens bien." dit David en se servant un verre d'eau

" C'était pour quel magazine au fait ? " demanda Blaine

" Vogue, je ne t'avais pas dis ? Et celui avec qui j'ai parlé était très jeune d'ailleurs, aussi jeunes que nous je dirais..."

Blaine s'arrêta, interdit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. certes, c'était aussi Vogue mais New York était une grande ville... Mais David ne s'arrêta pas là.

" Un certain Kurt Hummel si je me souviens bien."

Le bouclé sentit alors tout son sang se glacer et il laissa tomber le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains. _Non, comment est-ce possible ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Blaine vit une vingtaine de souvenirs pêle-mêle défiler devant ses paupières closes : _Lui rencontrant Kurt pour la première fois sur les marches de Dalton, lui le réconfortant avec David, lui chantant Baby It's Cold Outside et manquant de l'embrasser, lui embrassant Kurt pour la première fois, eux faisant l'amour la première fois, puis la seconde, puis toutes les autres, lui chantant It's Time pour le forcer à aller à New York, ses yeux, son sourire, la façon qu'il avait de rire, celle qu'il avait de pleurer qui lui déchirait le cœur..._ Il était extraordinaire de constater à quel point un prénom prononcé d'une voix hésitante à un mauvais moment pouvait briser les barrières soigneusement érigées d'une âme blessée.

Blaine se rendit alors compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés, et que David devait se demander pourquoi il avait laissé tomber un verre et qu'il fermait maintenant les yeux. Il les rouvrit alors doucement et observa, comme prévu, une expression de totale surprise sur le visage de son compagnon. Il lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer, mais David demanda d'une voix douce :

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu le connais ? "

Blaine s'écria en riant :

" Bien sûr que non, idiot. New York est une grande ville, tu sais. J'ai juste eu une poussée de migraine, la douleur m'a surprit et j'ai lâché le verre."

Oui, Blaine n'a jamais parlé de Kurt à David. Au début parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en lui disant être resté avec le même copain pendant plus de deux ans au lycée, puis après, parce que le sujet était difficile et qu'il ne voulait pas que D. croit qu'il pourrait le tromper facilement, et à la fin, car ce n'était plus le sujet. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le fasse. David sembla rassuré par cette explication, et il s'approcha de Blaine pour l'embrasser sur le front.

" Tu devrais te reposer, mon ange, pour être en forme... Comme ça, tu seras en forme ce soir, et on pourra en profiter. C'est pas grave que tu ne sois pas bien."

Blaine s'émerveilla intérieurement de la gentillesse de son petit ami, et se prépara à aller faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas le contrarier. Kurt, tout ça, c'était des vieux souvenirs, et cela n'avait rien d'étrange qu'il y repense. Il avait David maintenant, et sa vie était bien comme ça. Même si Kurt était l'employeur de ce dernier, ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas à le croiser. Rassuré, il se prépara à aller à s'allonger, espérant que David le rejoindrait.

Mais en quittant la cuisine, son regard s'attarda sur le calendrier. 4 octobre. Blaine avait toujours attaché une grande importance aux dates, et celle-ci était de celles qui restent gravées à tout jamais, même si vous voudriez l'oublier. Et le flot remonta dans mémoire : _La douleur qu'il y avait à voir Kurt comprendre qu'il avait commis la faute suprême et qu'il en li ferait plus confiance. L'incapacité à résoudre les choses. Le sentiment qu'on avait à culpabiliser à en crever. L'oubli, sous n'importe quel forme._ C'était le jour où il lui avait dit, qui avait signé la fin, à jamais. Le jour où ils avaient rompu. Le pire jour de sa vie.

Et Blaine comprit alors qu'il devait exorciser ses démons. Cette date était un signe. Comme sa conversation avec David. Il devait voir Kurt, c'était comme une intuition, une évidence.

" David ? Je vais finalement aller chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie du centre commercial. Je n'en ai plus, malheureusement. Je reviens vite. A tout à l'heure. "

" D'accord, comme tu veux ! Mais si tu ne vas pas bien, rentre, promet le moi."

" Promis. "

Rachel était revenue, comme prévu. Kurt l'écoutai impatiemment, énoncer ses avis sur la question Blaine, en triant des échantillons. Il adorait Rachel, mais elle lui tapait parfois sur les nerfs. Il ne VOULAIT pas le voir, qu'est ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas là dedans ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait trahi sa confiance. Parce qu'il l'avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait réussi à devenir à son contact. _Tu connais le pardon, Kurt ? _Il chassa cette pensée désagréable pour se reconcentrer sur R., qui avait mystérieusement arrêté de parlé, et qui regardait à travers les stores, semblant pétrifiée. Elle se retourna alors brutalement :

" Il semble que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Il est là"

Kurt regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Il était là, devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Il avait toujours ses yeux modorés qu'il ne s'était jamais lassé de contempler, toujours ses cheveux magnifiques, toujours son visage si expressif. Le bouclé n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Rachel exprima son départ : " Je vais vous laisser discuter, Kurt" mais Kurt ne l'entendit pas. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit la porte se claquer.

Blaine la vit passer dans le couloir mais il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'elle faisait là, alors qu'elle avait dit ne plus être en contact avec Kurt. Il resta juste fixé sur Kurt, qui était le même. Peut-être plus grand que dans son souvenir. Puis il se força à avancer, et pénétra dans le bureau. Cette simple action lui demanda une force incroyable, car il était juste partagé entre s'enfuir en courant et mourir, comme ça, ici, maintenant. Mais mourir heureux. Kurt était en face de lui, semblant aussi muet que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici sas rien dire, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il était venu pour quoi déjà ?  
Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais une image s'imposa à lui. David. Il devait parler à Kurt pour arrêter de penser à lui. Il essaya de rester concentré sur cette pensée, pour ne pas flancher.

" Kurt... Ça fait longtemps".

" Cinq ans. Aujourd'hui. Les dates ont de l'importance pour moi, même si j'aurais bien aimé que celle-ci soit devenue sans importance."

" Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis ici."

" Je me demande surtout comment tu m'as retrouvé."

" C'est sans importance."

" Je ne pense pas avoir vécu de situation plus étrange dans toute ma vie."

Kurt restait sur la défensive. Mais Blaine s'approcha, et le prit dans ses bras. Kurt resta raide, comme une poupée de cire, puis se détendit. Le bouclé reprit :

" Pour briser la tension. Sinon, je n'arriverai jamais à parler. Je suis venu m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait, il y a cinq ans, parce que je n'arrive plus à avancer dans ma vie avec cette culpabilité. J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne le fais pas. Je voudrais juste oublier, à présent, et partir retrouver ma famille débarrassé de mes fantômes."

" Ta famille ? Tu viens chercher mon pardon après cinq ans, comme ça ?" Kurt était redevenu froid et dur, avec un ton sarcastique. " Blaine, tu pourrais envisager de t'en remettre, puisque je n'étais visiblement pas assez important pour que tu me restes fidèle ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tortures !"

Kurt étai énervé. Se ramener, comme ça, pendant qu'il travaillait, et le supplier de lui pardonner pour qu'il puisse prendre du bon temps ? C'était extrême. Et il ne ressentait plus aucune envie de l'aider.

" Dégage de mon bureau. Je vais me faire un café, je refuse que tu sois là quand je reviens."

* * *

_New chapter ! Je sens que certains vont me haïr. ne vous inquiétez pas, tout finira par s'arranger :p. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et surtout ceux qui on posté des reviews. Ca fait chaud au coeur. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Blaine_

Blaine fut assommé par la réaction de Kurt, et il resta immobile même après que celui-ci fut parti, claquant violemment la porte. Tout avait pourtant semblé se remettre en place, ils commençaient à avoir presque une conversation. Il avait certes conscience qu'il arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, pendant que Kurt travaillait, mais sa venue avait été tellement impulsive qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela pouvait être tout sauf correct. Il réalisa qu'il s'était comporté de manière totalement égoïste, encore. Il fut alors très colère contre lui-même. _Blaine Anderson, tu es officiellement un vrai con. Tu venais d'arriver après cinq ans, et tu lui demandes immédiatement de te pardonner pour que tu puisses repartir et l'oublier. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait mal pris. Seule une personne totalement insensible ne le prendrait pas mal._ Le bouclé envisagea de se frapper violemment la tête contre un mur, ou de balancer son poing sur le bureau de Kurt, mais il se douta que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas de retrouver son ex dans un bain de sang. _  
_

Blaine se demanda alors comment réparer ce désastre. Comme il était plutôt borné, il n'envisagea pas de partir et de prier pour ne plus jamais croiser Kurt, ce qui aurait été la solution choisie par tout être humain normalement constitué. Non, il n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de commun. Toutefois, attendre que Kurt revienne était exclu. Il savait que lorsqu'il était comme ça, il fallait juste le laisser décanter et espérer qu'il ne vous en voudrait pas trop. Le problème était qu'il ne voudrait cependant sans doute pas le revoir après la maladresse de Blaine. En promenant son regard sur la pièce, il avisa tout d'un coup le téléphone de Kurt posé sur son bureau. Il vérifia que ce dernier ne revenait pas, en regardant par la fenêtre, et le saisit. Un mot de passe en protégeait l'accès. Blaine réfléchit une seconde, et se contenta d'espérer que son mot de passe, _Wicked,_ n'avait pas changé depuis le lycée. Ce n'était pas le cas, et Blaine put très rapidement accéder aux contacts. Il tapa son propre numéro, et s'appela, obtenant ainsi le numéro de Kurt, puis il effaça toute trace de son appel.

Il reposa ensuite le téléphone à l'endroit il se trouvait précédemment. Il attrapa alors un papier vierge qui trainait sur le bureau du jeune styliste, et y inscrivit sobrement :

"_ Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la stupidité et de l'indélicatesse de mes propos. Excuse-moi, cela ne se reproduira pas. Bonne journée._"

puis sortit doucement, et appela l'ascenseur. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il espérait contacter le jeune homme d'une manière plus subtile, et parvenir à ses fins. Il ne réalisait qu'en faisant cela, il parviendrait à un résultat bien éloigné de sa volonté première d'oublier Kurt...

_Kurt_

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Kurt alla s'appuyer contre le mur qui jouxtait la machine à café et se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes. Il eut la surprise de sentir une larme glisser le long de sa joue : il avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Depuis sa rupture avec Blaine en fait. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais pleurer pour quelqu'un. Quelque part, la boucle était bouclée. La même ombre revenait le hanter. Le jeune homme ne pouvait nier le fait que le retour de Blaine dans sa vie le touchait. Il avait fait semblant toutes ses années, se construisant un masque de fer, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de son amour de lycée.

Amour de lycée qui n'en avait aujourd'hui plus rien à foutre de lui visiblement, puisqu'il lui demandait juste de le pardonner pour construire sa "famille". Et le châtain sentait qu'il y avait un homme derrière cette appellation. Et malgré tout, cette pensée lui trouait le cœur, lui déchirait l'âme en milles morceaux. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui était devenu une vraie salope, couchant avec n'importe qui pour oublier alors que c'était Blaine qui avait commis la faute ? Y avait-il une justice dans ce monde ? Pourquoi la paix le fuyait-elle lui ? Il n'avait rien fait pour ça...

_Cesse de te lamenter. Tu sais bien que c'est inutile. Tu vas faire comme toujours, t'endurcir et prouver que tu n'as besoin de personne._

Il passa alors rageusement sa manche sur son visage, comme pour effacer toute trace de ses larmes, pour oublier leur souvenir. Blaine n'avait aucunement le droit de lui gâcher la vie. Il se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau, espérant qu'il serait parti. Sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. _  
_

Il n'était plus là. Mais un papier blanc trônait sur le bureau. Kurt l'empoigna et lut le message qu'il contenait. Il le chiffonna ensuite, et l'envoya directement à la poubelle. _Ce ne sont que des mots vides. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas le mal qu'il me peut faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu je continue à l'aimer après autant de temps ?_

_Blaine  
_

Blaine avait rejoint son appartement, se sentant déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait vraiment raté, comme toujours. Pire, il était encore plus torturé qu'avant, terrassé par la pensée d'avoir blessé Kurt une nouvelle fois. _Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de le blesser. Surtout pas moi. Attends, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça_, moi ?Il se recomposa alors une jolie image mentale de David, et sourit. Il se rendit alors compte de l'heure : il était très tard et ce dernier devait être inquiet. Le bouclé se dépêcha alors de rentrer chez lui, se préparant à la crise. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver dès qu'il eût passé la porte. David l'attendait, le regard fou de rage, un rictus dur inscrit sur le visage. Blaine grimaça, il était dans l'état qu'il nommait comme " L'ombre ". L'état où il devenait fou de rage et violent...

" Blaine ! Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ! On était pas censés passer un moment ensemble "

" Excuse moi la pharmacie n'avait pas ce que je voulais, j'ai dû aller à Manhattan et je me suis perdu... Du coup, j'ai rien acheté..." bredouilla Blaine

" C'est ça ! Fous toi de ma gueule !"

" Je suis vraiment désolé, je vais me rattraper ! Il nous reste la soirée et je vais mieux. Promis, je vais me faire pardonner " s'écria-t-il, quelque peu effrayé.

Blaine savait comment calmer David lorsqu'il était comme ça : lui faire comprendre que c'était ce dernier qui dominait, qui le dominait. Le sexe était donc un moyen efficace. Et même si le jeune homme n'en avait pas envie, il savait que c'était nécessaire pour le calmer. Il prendrait sur lui, comme toujours... Il s'avança vers David, et l'embrassa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il répondit violemment, lui mordant les lèvres plus qu'il ne les embrassait, puis repris la parole, semblant radouci, avec cependant une lueur de luxure brillant dans son œil :

" Si c'est ce genre de pardon, je peux accepter..."

Et il reprit son baiser, trainant dans le même temps Blaine vers leur chambre. Blaine qui savait qu'il méritait ce qui allait suivre...

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Nouveau chapitre =). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour formuler vos critiques :). Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction et à Klaine29 pour sa review. Ensuite, petite question : vous voulez que j'écrive le lemon Blaine/ David ? En sachant que je ne me suis jamais essayée à ce genre de chose, ça pourrait être désastreux ^^. A vous de me dire =). Je m'excuse également pour les fautes.  
_

_Merci de votre soutien !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Blaine_

Blaine vivait la scène comme déconnecté. David l'embrassait, appuyant rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Lui il subissait, tentant de paraître investi, mais étant comme vide à l'intérieur. Il ne réagit pas quand David lui enleva son tee-shirt, et pas non plus quand il délaissa sa bouche pour lui sucer la peau sensible qui recouvrait sa clavicule. Le bouclé se contentait de rester ainsi, telle une poupée de cire. Il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de faire semblant, de s'intéresser un minimum ne serait-ce que pour contenter David. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais cela ? Pourquoi dois-je arrêter ainsi les colères de David ? Kurt ne m'aurait jamais ça avant..._

Blaine comprit alors que ce n'était pas une solution normale et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur et à se forcer pour lui. Que même si il avait avant préféré ignorer sa raison, il était peut-être temps de reprendre confiance en lui. Il repoussa son compagnon, doucement mais fermement :

" Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas. Et je ne veux pas me forcer pour toi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense que ce soit sain que je doive m'obliger alors que je n'en ai pas envie."

Une lueur de rage apparu dans les yeux de David, et il poussa violemment le bouclé, qui manqua de se retrouver à terre. Il cria, énervé :

" Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard égoïste ! Trop malade, trop occupé, trop de travail ! T'as toujours une bonne raison ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ma claque ! Je m'en vais, je sors ! "

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas, continuant de fulminer. Blaine entendit ensuite la porte claquer, et le bruit résonna longtemps dans l'appartement. Blaine sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. _Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne va jamais avec moi ?_

_Kurt  
_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur confrontation, et Kurt tardait à s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'avant Blaine et lui étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, et que rien que pour ça, il aurait dû lui offrir une chance. Puis il se rappelait des derniers mots de Blaine, sur sa _famille _et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande lassitude. Kurt avait des cicatrices. Blaine était l'une d'entre elle, et son retour l'avait rouverte. Et cela faisait mal. Les digues qui protégeaient le cœur de Kurt s'étaient effondrées, le laissant nu, à vif. _  
_

Son travail lui apportait toutefois une certaine distraction. Il dirigeait en ce moment les mannequins du prochain numéro, et parmi, le très beau, très séduisant et potentiellement intéressé David. Ils se parlaient souvent depuis qu'il avait embauché ce dernier, certes de manière toujours professionnelle, et il avait souvent des regards qui s'attardaient, des mots qui prenaient des double-sens. Kurt savait qu'il se faisait souvent des idées, mais cette fois il ne pensait pas se tromper. Enfin, il n'avait aucune intention de faire quelque chose pour l'inciter, il n'était pour l'instant pas intéressé par une relation avec qui que ce soit... _Sauf Blaine, peut-être ? Tais-toi !_

Il était donc dans son bureau, achevant de décider les tenues des mannequins, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer de quoi David aurait l'air avec la tenue torse nu, lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse._  
_

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_" Hé, toi qui lit ce message, veux-tu prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ? Signé : Un mystérieux inconnu "_

Kurt soupira : Comment avait-il eu son nouveau numéro ? Il avait pourtant fait promettre à tous ses amis de ne pas lui donner... L'un d'entre eux avait du vendre la mèche.

**A : Blaine Anderson**

_" Blaine, premièrement, l'intérêt de ce portable, c'est que c'est mon portable du BOULOT donc, qu'à priori, je peux le confier à n'importe qui, deuxièmement, c'est quoi cette manie de me déranger quand je travaille ?"**  
**_

Blaine ne tarda pas à répondre, empêchant totalement Kurt de continuer son travail. Il décida donc d'en finir._  
_

**De : Blaine Anderson**

_"__ Si c'est ton portable de bureau, comment se fait-il que tu saches que c'est moi, donc logiquement, comment se fait-il que je sois enregistré dedans ? Je ne suis pas dans le monde de la mode que je sache. Et tu n'as pas répondu à la question."_**  
**

**A : Blaine Anderson**_  
_

_" 1 : Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'effacer. 2 : Je verrais. Laisse moi bosser maintenant."  
_

_Blaine_

Du coté du bouclé, rien ne s'était vraiment arrangé. Après leur dispute, David avait fini par rentrer, le matin, disant qu'il ne souhaitait pas en reparler, ce à quoi Blaine avait acquiescé. Mais la situation était bizarre depuis, David grognait quand Blaine avait le malheur de lui poser une question, et il était très souvent absent. Le bouclé se sentait très seul et culpabilisait, pensant que c'était de sa faute. Était venu le moment où il n'en pouvait plus de garder cela pour lui, il avait donc décidé d'envoyer un message à Kurt, parce qu'il ressentait le besoin vital de lui parler et de s'excuser. D'où l'échange de SMS. Après la dernière réponse de Kurt, il avait souri et décidé d'attendre, espérant comme jamais. Il en savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait sinon..._  
_

_Kurt_

Le reste de la journée c'était passé tranquillement, entre travail et détente. Il était encore au bureau, même si la nuit était tombée, à travailler sur un patron. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à propos du rendez-vous proposé par Blaine. Il sentait que cela pouvait l'achever, ou au contraire lui permettre de relever la tête. Et il avait peur. Il était mort de trouille. _  
_

Il venait de parachever son dessin, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il dit d'entrer, puis releva la tête et s'exclama :

" Oh, tu es encore là à cette heure ?" Il s'adressait à David, qui venait de pénétrer dans son antre. Il avait décidé de se tutoyer, ayant le même âge, et puis dans le journal, tout le monde se tutoyait.

" Oui, oui je voulais te voir..." répondit ce dernier.  
Kurt fronça intérieurement les sourcils, puis se leva et contourna le bureau. Il n'arrivait à savoir si David avait un problème ou bien si...

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pour ça" David s'avança alors, et commença à l'embrasser, posant tout d'abord simplement ses lèvres, puis commençant à forcer l'accès à sa bouche. Kurt le laissa faire, c'était plutôt agréable de se savoir désiré, de se sentir désiré... David, voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, continua son exploration de la bouche du bouclé, avant de descendre sa main, bas, toujours plus bas...

Mais Kurt se rappela alors son premier baiser, et l'innocence qu'il contenait, et ne put s'empêcher de les comparer. Là, c'était le baiser d'un prédateur, de quelqu'un qui ne voulait que son corps, il pouvait s'en rendre compte. _Est-ce que c'est ce que je veux ? _Non fut la réponse qui s'imposa. Il aurait voulu de l'innocence, encore... Redevenir adolescent, quand tout était parfait. Il avait la possibilité de tout recommencer avec ce rendez-vous. De retrouver la douceur de l'adolescence. ET il ne voulait pas d'un énième plan cul.

Il se dégagea alors lentement de l'étreinte de David, et prit sur lui de mentir pour ne pas le froisser et pourrir leur relation de travail.

_" David ? Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup aimé, mais je dois absolument rentrer chez moi... Je reçois ma famille pour le week-end, je dois préparer le repas avant qu'ils arrivent. Tu comprends ? "_

Il fronça les sourcils, puis sourit, croyant sans doute qu'il aurait Kurt une autre fois._  
_

_" Ah, d'accord. Et bien, j'imagine que tu n'as pas le choix. On se verra lundi !"  
_

Et il ne tarda pas à repartir de la fuite du prédateur qui comprend qu'il va devoir changer de proie pour la soirée. Quant à Kurt, il sortit simplement son portable et écrivit :_  
_

**A Blaine Anderson :**

_" C'est d'accord. 21 heures où tu veux."_

Et il se mordit la lèvre, espérant qu'il aurait son message à temps...

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre ! =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci à mes reviewers, vous m'encouragez à avancer !_

**Disclaimer_ : _**_Rien n'est à moi._**_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour !_

_Avec un peu de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre =). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, il est un peu plus "calme" que les précédents. Un grand merci à HigureTsukiyo et Klaine29 pour leurs reviews, et également à yhcorb pour avoir testé ce chapitre !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**_Blaine_**

Blaine n'attendait plus Kurt lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner. C'est pourquoi il regarda son téléphone avec un air distrait, avant de voir s'afficher le message de ce dernier sur l'écran. Il eut alors un grand sourire, et alors même qu'il n'était pas croyant, leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant : " _Merci._ ". Il se jeta alors sur son clavier comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il lui donna l'adresse d'un bar qu'il fréquentait de temps en temps.

**A Kurt Hummel :**

_" Et bien, que penses-tu du Smith's Bar sur la 8e avenue ? Je ne sais pas si tu connais ? " _

La réponse fut immédiate, prouvant que Kurt n'avait pas quitté son portable :

**De Kurt Hummel :**

_" Parfait. On se voit là bas."_

Blaine se rendit alors compte qu'il était déjà sept heures et demi, et qu'il devait se préparer et prévoir le temps d'aller à NY. Il n'était donc pas trop en avance. De plus, le bouclé ignorait totalement où était David et s'il comptait rentrer. Il soupira : il aurait bien aimé parler à David. Il ne servait à rien qu'ils vivent ensemble si ce n'était pour ne plus s'adresser la parole. Et Blaine ne savait même plus s'il voulait continuer avec quelqu'un comme cela. Depuis quelques semaines les défauts de son compagnon lui apparaissent comme de plus en plus dérangeants. Il avait même eu peur de lui la dernière fois, lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé... Blaine décida alors de chasser ces pensées-là et de se concentrer sur sa rencontre avec Kurt. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres chances...

**_Kurt_**

Kurt était terrifié. Aussitôt après avoir répondu, il regrettait déjà. Il avait peur de Blaine, peur qu'il fasse ressortir de tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Peur qu'il le brise. peur de découvrir qu'il était heureux, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. _Kurt, c'est LUI qui t'as piqué ton numéro et t'as invité. Alors calme-toi. _Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait là, à claquer des dents. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. _Sois un homme et vas-y. Tu verras bien. Tu es fort. Fort. Bien plus fort que tous les autres..._ Il se releva alors les yeux durs. Blaine n'était qu'un de ses ex, et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais souffrir pour personne. Il allait y aller pour parler, pour discuter, et il serait fixé. Il tournerait la page après. C'était promis. Et comme il se moquait bien de lui, il n'allait même pas se changer. Enfin, si peut-être quand même. Il avait l'impression de s'être renversé une bouteille du parfum de David sur la tête là, et c'était pas vraiment une odeur qu'il appréciait. Puis le châtain sourit : il allait revoir Blaine après tout. Même si c'était terrifiant, ce n'était pas rien..._  
_

Une heure après, il se trouvait dans le restaurant. Il avait donc une demi-heure d'avance, mais s'en moquait. Il pourrait s'installer tranquillement et se préparer au choc. Quoique... Il venait d'apercevoir Blaine à travers la vitre. _Il est encore plus en avance que moi ou il a juste mal compris l'horaire ? _Le seul moyen de savoir était de rentrer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il rentra, faisant grincer la porte, puis alla se placer devant la table de son ami sans oser s'asseoir. Le bouclé était plongé dans la carte, ce qu'il fit qu'il ne le vit pas tout de suite. Kurt s'éclaircit alors la gorge, et Blaine releva la tête, l'air surpris et murmura :

" Kurt..." puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits et reprit d'une voix claire :

" Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour t'asseoir ? Je te jure, je ne suis pas devenu cannibale à LA."

Kurt sourit, amusé, puis prit une chaise et s'installa :

" Tu vas bien ?"

" Et bien écoute, cela va plutôt bien en cet instant..." répondit le bouclé

" Seulement en cet instant ?"

Blaine reprit, semblant gêné :

" Ecoute Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre fois, je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Ca te dérangerait qu'on oublie tout et qu'on recommence du début ?"

Kurt se durcit quelque peu, puis demanda :

" Pourquoi ? La dernière fois, tu semblais juste vouloir m'oublier pour être enfin tranquille..."

" C'est ce que je croyais. Mais il s'est avéré que je me fourvoyais moi-même. J'avais envie de te voir, de discuter. On a eu un passé difficile, mais on a été amis, un jour, et inséparables... Et puis ce que je n'avais dit n'a plus lieu d'être..." répondit simplement Blaine

Kurt fut rassuré, même si la fin de la phrase laissait sous-entendre que quelque chose s'était passé...

" Tu as raison. On est adultes, et on s'entendait bien avant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant qu'on est adultes. Mais tu as des problèmes ? "

Le regard de Blaine se fit rêveur, et Kurt put l'observer à loisir. _Et bien, il est toujours aussi beau... C'est évident. Kurt, il a dit " discuter " et " amis ". Pas " je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.". Eh, laisse-moi un peu divaguer tranquille !_ Blaine revint alors sur terre et dit :

" Je ne veux rien te cacher de spécial, mais je ne veux pas en parler. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs..."

" Pas de problèmes. Je suis content de voir qu'on peut avoir une conversation normale" détourna Kurt en riant. " Tu deviens quoi alors ?"

" Écoute, je suis serveur pour l'instant, mais il se peut que j'ai une possibilité de retourner sur scène."

" Oh, c'est génial ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu chantais toujours..." pensa Kurt à voix haute

" Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je pourrais arrêter..."

_**Blaine & Kurt**__**  
**_

La soirée suivait lentement son cours et Blaine était content d'avoir réussi à renouer avec Kurt. Il se prenait même à penser à avoir des pensées disons plutôt déplacées, qu'il essayait de faire partir. _Blaine, Kurt ne veut sans doute plus de toi. Tu l'as blessé, point. Fin de l'histoire. Peut-être que vous redeviendrez amis, et puis un jour qui sait... Sauf que je l'ai trompé. Stop. Profite de la soirée et n'y pense plus. _De toute façon, le bouclé n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait... Il parlait musique avec Kurt quand il se rappela qu'il y avait un karaoké dans ce bar, et qu'il pouvait sans doute lui montrer ainsi les progrès qu'il avait fait.

" Tiens, tu m'as demandé si je chantais encore ! On a qu'à se faire une chanson ! Il a un karaoké ici !"

" Blaine, je n'ai pas chanté depuis des années et... "

" Chut ! Tu es toujours donc tu as toujours une voix cristalline d'ange. Alors allons-y ! "

" Comme tu voudras..." répliqua Kurt, vaincu. " Mais quelle chanson ?"

" Oh, j'ai un bon titre en tête. Never Say Never de The Fray ?"

Kurt s'arrêta... _Mais c'est une chanson d'amour non ? _Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus en détail, Blaine l'entrainait de force. Ils montèrent sur scène, Blaine se saisit du micro, et articula :

" Bonjour, nous sommes Kurt et Blaine ! Nous avons décidé d'interpréter Never Say Never de The Fray." Le public applaudit alors, semblant ravi, et Blaine lança le karaoké. La musique démarra et le bouclé commença à chanter.

_Some things we don't talk about,_  
_Better do without and just hold a smile_  
_Falling in and out of love_  
_Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

Kurt resta un moment bouche bée, puis entama, peu confiant, le deuxième couplet. Il espérait ne pas donner honte à Blaine...

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_But time and time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour !_

_Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à l''écrire ^^ ; j'attends vos reviews avec impatience =). Merci à Klaine29, HigureTsukiyo et surtout à yhcorb, ma testeuse :)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Blaine & Kurt continuèrent de chanter ensemble Never Say Never, finissant sur le " Dont let me go" final à l'unisson. Kurt se sentait bien, comme il ne s'était pas senti depuis des années. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, que c'était peut-être la fin de cinq ans de doute. Blaine lui faisait se sentir vivant, tout simplement. Les yeux humides, il eut un sourire timide à l'adresse de son comparse.

Blaine se sentait lui, troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir Kurt. Et il prenait conscience du vide atroce que l'absence de Kurt avait laissé durant toutes ces années. S'étant habitué, il n'avait pas compris que quelque chose, que quelqu'un lui manquait pour être heureux. Il l'assimilait à présent, et réalisait qu'il lui serait difficile de vivre sans Kurt à présent. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur pourquoi il lui importait tant de revoir Kurt lorsqu'il avait su où il était.

Ils se regardèrent alors, tous les deux, indifférents au public qui applaudissait à tout rompre, et comprirent chacun de leur coté, qu'ils ressentaient la même chose, à nouveau.

Parce que c'était ainsi. Parce que la vie n'a pas toujours de sens. Parce que c'était peut-être leur destinée.

Ils descendirent alors de scène, lentement, joyeux. Ils se sentaient empli d'une douce félicité. Comme déconnectés du monde réel, ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Blaine sourit alors doucement à Kurt, et prit alors les mains du châtain qui reposait sur la table, ouvertes, ne semblant attendre que le contact. Kurt se laissa faire, et son sourire s'élargit. Aucun des deux ne ressentait le besoin de parler. Ils auraient pu rester là, sans rien faire des années, juste à savourer le fait d'être ensemble.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Le raclement peu discret se fit alors entendre, faisant éclater leur bulle d'intimité. Ils reprirent pied dans le monde réel, et Blaine lâcha précipitemment les mains de son ami, quelque peu gêné. il subsistai de son passé une certaine gêne à s'afficher.

- Je voudrais un cheeseburger s'il vous plait, demanda le bouclé.

- La même chose pour moi, ajouta le deuxième jeune homme.

Aucun d'entre eux ne souciait vraiment de ce qu'il voulait manger ce soir à vrai dire. Je pense que même des limaces leur aurait convenu. Il étaient au bord d'un nouveau chemin, cette fois-ci, et c'était un moment délicat pour eux deux. Ce fut Kurt qui reprit la parole en premier :

" Blaine, je..." mais il s'arrêta. Il n'y avait rien de sensé de logique, de sensé à dire ; alors autant se taire, et laisser la magie opérer. Laisser l'impensable, l'impossible arriver. Ce fut alors au tour de Blaine d'essayer de s'exprimer :

" Tu sais Kurt, je..." commença-t-il " Il y a cinq ans, pour ce qui c'est passé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais jamais voulu te blesser, et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses que je ne t'aimais pas assez. Je t'aimais tellement que cela me consumait de ne plus te voir. Je suppose que j'ai cherché un moyen d'atténuer la douleur".

- Je sais Blaine. J'imagine que je le comprend maintenant. J'ai été stupide de t'en vouloir pendant tout ce temps...

Kurt regarda alors le serveur qui en se pressait pas, puis la porte, et reprit :

- Viens, on s'en va, on a plus rien à faire ici.

- Mais... On a commandé ?

- Et alors ? On s'en fiche, ils se débrouilleront, argumenta Kurt avec un sourire.

Ils se levèrent alors tous les deux, et, sous le regard ébahi du serveur, sortirent en se tenant le bras. Sitôt dehors, Kurt traîna Blaine vers un coin sombre, ce denrier ne comprit alors pas ce qu'il faisait :

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Dans le recoin là-bas, la petite ruelle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour faire ça !

Joignant le reste à la parole, Kurt posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. C'était un simple baiser, chaste, un contact entre leurs deux bouches. Le premier depuis bien longtemps. Kurt se détacha alors, et demanda :

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Toujours, fut la réponse de Blaine.

Le bouclé plaqua alors son ami contre le mur, et, semblant animé par un sentiment d'urgence, se mit à lui dévorer la bouche. Ce baiser là n'avait plus rien de tendre, c'était la passion de deux êtres qui ont attendu pendant des années de se retrouver. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, tandis que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient dans un ballet sauvage. Kurt mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure de son ami.

Ils se retrouvaient physiquement, retrouvaient leurs sensations. C'était bon, c'était fait. Destinée.

Mais le destin se révèle parfois cruel. Pervers. Et offre la malchance en cadeau.

Aucun des deux n'entendit les pas lourds qui s'approchaient, ils étaient bien trop absorbés. Aucun n'entendit le souffle alcoolisé de l'homme qui s'arrête, observa et se fige. Ils ne sentirent pas la colère s'approcher d'eux. Par contre, ils entendirent la voix haineuse s'élever dans le silence paisible de la nuit, le rompant avec fracas.

- Alors Blaine, on prend du bon temps avec mon patron ?


	9. Colères

_Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour le Klaine :p. Merci ceux qui ont reviewé : Klaine29, Alexia, Mia-zure, et HigureTsukiyo et à ceux qui ont suivi ma fiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Un grand merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir donné son avis dessus =)._

_J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à appuyer le bouton si vous avez toute critique ou encouragements à m'offrir =)._

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit les mots haineux de David, Kurt resta figé. Il avait peur de comprendre. Peur, d'être encore une fois blessé, brisé. D'un geste répulsif il repoussa Blaine et resta là. C'était bien David, celui qui l'avait lourdement dragué dans son bureau, celui qu'il avait abandonné pour Blaine, pensant qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'il pensait être de l'amour triomphe. David connaissait Blaine ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Et le ton qu'il avait employé laissait supposer qu'il était plus qu'amis... A cet instant, David reprit son réquisitoire, achevant d'enfoncer Blaine :

- Kurt, je te présente Blaine, mon petit ami. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à récemment. Jusqu'à notre arrivée à New York en fait. Mais je vois qu'il ai inutile de faire les présentations. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés au fait ? Je suis sûr que c'est une histoire intéressante.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Kurt parce qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait ne pas s'effondrer au sol et souffrir. Blaine parce qu'il sentait le poids de la culpabilité lui retomber dessus comme une vieille amie. Et parce qu'il se sentait mourir de blesser Kurt, une seconde fois. Mais il fallait qu'il tente d'affronter David, d'éclaircir la situation.

- Kurt, je peux tout t'expliquer, en fait, je...

A ces mots, Kurt sentit la colère remonter. Une vieille colère violente, qui n'avait jamais pu être énoncée. Une haine féroce et sauvage du monde et du malheur que celui-ci n'avait jamais fait que lui offrir. Une lassitude extrême emmagasinée depuis de longues années. Qui éclata. Sur Blaine, la personne qu'il avait le plus aimée, et qui l'avait le plus blessée.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu peux toujours tout expliquer, Monsieur Blaine " Je suis meilleur que tout le monde pour comprendre les gens " Anderson. Je te crois, les excuses tu as l'habitude de les formuler, à force de tromper et de mentir. Tu es revenu, ici, et tu t'es introduit dans ma vie. Pour mon malheur, j'ai cru que tu avais changé, que tu étais devenu un adulte. Je vois que je me suis trompé. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'adolescent qui m'avait trompé quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que celui qui m'avait fait une scène quand j'échangeais des SMS avec un autre. Tu vaux pas mieux que celui qui dansait avec Sebastian sous mes yeux. Tu vaux pas mieux que celui qui buvait, tu vaux pas mieux que celui qui m'allumait à Noël pour ensuite aller chanter une sérénade à un vendeur de Gap. Je pensais que ce n'était que tes cotés sombres, mais il est clair que c'est ta nature réelle. Je t'aimais Blaine. Depuis la première seconde. Bien plus que tu ne pouvais l'imaginer. Mais je t'avais pas demandé de revenir, je t'avais pas demandé de m'infliger ça. A croire que tu es revenu me tourmenter au moment où je commençais à me sentir mieux.

Kurt reprit sa respiration, sa colère quelque peu diminuée, mais il savait qu'il devait aller au bout.

- Adieu, Blaine. Et ne revint pas dans cinq ans la bouche en cœur, les yeux brillants en clamant que la vie est injuste et que je te manque. Parce que je saurais que tu ne fais qu'à jouer à un jeu sadique. Et personne ne joue avec moi. Si jamais tu es vraiment désolé, fous moi la paix. Inutile de guetter le spectacle, je ne vais pas me mettre à chialer comme une gamine. Personne, même pas toi, ne peut me briser.

Il se tourna alors vers David, le regard froid :

- J'ignore si tu es le complice, ou une autre victime. Dans le doute, tu es viré. Adieu, amusez vous bien à détruire des gens.

Le châtain se sentait à présent très fatigué, et ne ressentit plus qu'une profonde envie de rentrer chez lui, et de dormir pendant quelques années, en attendant que cette tristesse absurde s'en aille et lui permette de vivre un semblant de vie normale. Il tourna alors les talons, et partit. _Heureusement ou malheureusement, personne ne me retient. Ils ont du comprendre le message..._

_Blaine  
_

Le bouclé n'avait pu articuler un mot pendant le réquisitoire de Kurt. Parce qu'il avait peur, au fond de lui, que ce soit vrai. Qu'encore une fois, à cause d'un mauvais timing, il ait brisé le cœur du seul qui l'avait jamais rendu heureux. Et qu'il se rendait fatalement compte, que plus jamais il ne pourrait le ravoir. Jamais. Et cette pensée lui donnait juste envie de hurler à la lune, comme un loup rendu fou par la douleur. Il se tourna vers David :_  
_

- Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi, tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi y a fallu que tu viennes tout briser, comme d'habitude ?

- Tu m'accuses ? Tu plaisantes ?! C'est bien toi qui m'a trompé avec ce type que tu sembles connaître depuis des années et dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ? Tu m'excuseras, il se peut que j'ai été un peu en colère et jaloux. Je veux dire, on était pas sensés être ensemble ? On est venu ici pour toi et tu m'as laissé tomber à peine arrivé...

Blaine comprit alors le point de vue de David, et sentit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'accuser. Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute. Il méritait sans doute d'être malheur. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rompre avec David, qui était venu pour lui à New York, et avec qui il avait vécu pendant tout de même deux ans. Mais pouvait-on l'accuser d'avoir embarqué dans un amour fou et insensé ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne voyait que les dégâts irréparables qu'il avait créé et qu'il ne pourrait réparer. Alors, Blaine tomba. Comme une masse.


	10. David

_Bonjour !  
_

_Un nouveau chapitre pour cette fin d'année =). J'espère que le réveillon ne vous empêchera pas de le lire :p. Il s'agit d'un chapitre essentiel pour amorcer la fin de l'histoire, qui arrivera d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres, et c'est l'un de mes préférés parmi ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, même si l'histoire n'avance pas tellement. Je vous laisse en juger =). Un grand merci à mes fidèles reviewers Mia-zure, Klaine29 et HigureTsukiyo, et à ma testeuse préférée yhcorb :D.  
_

* * *

_David  
_

_L'histoire mérite ici qu'on s'attarde sur David... _David n'était pas foncièrement méchant. En fait, il souffrait juste de deux défauts majeurs : il était atrocement jaloux - et croyait donc toujours que les gens ne l'aimaient pas - et quand il ne savait pas comment résoudre une situation, il pouvait devenir violent. Mais surtout David aimait Blaine d'un amour irraisonné. Dès leur première rencontre à LA, il y a quelques années, le bouclé l'avait touché. Sa première pensée avait même été que personne ne devrait avoir l'air aussi triste. Il avait donc ressenti le besoin irrésistible de réconforter Blaine. Le temps aidant, ils étaient devenus amis, puis amants. Mais David sentait bien que Blaine ne l'aimait pas autant que lui, que le bouclé avait en lui une ombre invisible, une fêlure, un passé que David sentait se dresser entre eux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce que c'était, et même si cela avait semblé diminuer au fil du temps, le brun sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder Blaine éternellement. En prenant conscience de cela, il s'était mis à devenir extrêmement jaloux.

Lorsque Blaine avait émis à le désir d'aller à New York, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient franchir un nouveau cap, en faisant des projets communs, et devenir aussi proches que David le désirait. Ils étaient partis, et le plus âgé était plein d'espoir pour son couple. Cependant, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Blaine était devenu petit à petit distant, semblant préoccupé, lui mentant même. Lorsqu'il était parti quasiment en courant après qu'il lui ai parlé de son chef, David avait pris peur. Il avait beaucoup bu durant l'absence de Blaine, et lorsque ce dernier était rentré, dans son délire alcoolique, il avait cru que forcer Blaine serait le moyen de le retenir. Quand le bouclé avait refusé, rempli d'un désir de sexe, il était parti, et avait couché avec le premier venu. A son réveil, dégouté par lui-même, il n'avait pas osé se présenter à Blaine pour s'excuser, et il avait préféré lui laisser du temps, tout seul, espérant dans un futur proche, se faire pardonner. David était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Blaine. Il avait repassé tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre, logeant dans un hôtel miteux ou chez un cousin lointain.

Il avait fini par raccrocher l'annonce du nom de son patron au déclenchement de la fébrilité de Blaine. Après tout, n'avait-il cassé un verre en entendant son nom ? Il avait donc demandé au gardien de l'immeuble où il travaillait s'il avait vu Blaine. Le concierge avait répondu par l'affirmative, achevant de troubler David. En interrogeant la secrétaire, le brun s'était vu confirmé que Kurt avait vu Blaine. Une fois que Blaine avait oublié son téléphone dans l'appartement, David, passant pour récupérer des vêtements, n'avait pas hésité à regarder, et avait le nom de Kurt dans son répertoire, même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'échanges de messages. Il avait alors suspecté Blaine d'entretenir une liaison avec son patron, théorie qu'il savait absurde, mais qui avait un accent de vérité dans son imaginaire.

Il avait attendu deux semaines, et puis il n'y avait plus tenu. Il devait savoir. Kurt étant connu comme un célèbre célibataire, il pensait que s'il arrivait à l'attirer en l'embrassant et que Kurt refusait, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait une relation avec Blaine. Ou même, vu que c'était mince comme preuve, qu'il pourrait peut-être inspecter le portable de son patron, et découvrir la vérité. Kurt avait refusé, David avait commencé à paniquer. Il avait alors voulu retrouver Blaine, et connaître la vérité, même si cela faisait mal. Il ne pouvait plus vivre dans une sorte d'attente du malheur. Pour se donner du courage, il avait bu. Il était allé à son appartement, où Blaine n'était pas. Il s'était alors décidé à utiliser le logiciel de traçage de mobiles que Blaine et lui avaient installé il y a longtemps sur leurs téléphones portables. David avait alos couru vers l'adresse que la géolocalisation lui indiquait. Et il avait retrouvé Blaine. Embrassant Kurt dans une ruelle sombre.

D'une certaine façon, pour lui aussi, son monde s'était effondré.

Fou de rage, il les avait alors interrompus. Puis il avait écouté la colère de Kurt, sans comprendre au début. Il pensait simplement qu'ils avaient une liaison depuis peu. Il découvrit alors le visage de l'ombre de Blaine, et comprit : il avait perdu Blaine, même s'il doutait de l'avoir un jour gagné. Et qu'il était inutile de lutter. Il n'avait pas vaincu l'ombre pendant quatre ans, il ne la vaincrait jamais. Le fait qu'il était viré n'avait aucune importance. Car David comprenait aussi qu'il avait gâché le moment où Blaine aurait pu être heureux, en arrivant ainsi. Et qu'apparemment, Blaine ayant déjà trompé Kurt, ce dernier n'avait pas supporté la présence de David. Cela faisait beaucoup pour le brun, qui se sentait coupable alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Alors, de dépit, lorsque Blaine s'était retourné contre lui, il s'était énervé. Et Blaine était tombé._  
_

_Et c'est là que l'histoire reprend...  
_

David reprit alors ses esprits, et rattrapa Blaine. Sa colère s'était évanouie, il ne restait qu'une inquiétude sourde. Heureusement, Blaine se réveilla quelques secondes après, ses grands yeux semblants complètement vides. Comme si l'envie de vivre avait quitté son corps. " David ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. David se sentit alors très vieux et très fatigué. Le bouclé venait vraisemblablement de subir un choc important, et il était de son devoir de s'en occuper. S'il aimait vraiment Blaine, se disait-il, il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour que celui-ci ne soit plus jamais triste. Et la tâche allait être rude._  
_

- Allez, Blaine, on rentre. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu verras tout ira mieux demain.

David avait pris sa décision : il allait se sacrifier pour lui. Car il sentait que le cœur de Blaine appartenait à Kurt, et que ce serait à lui d'arranger la situation. Lentement, soutenant le bouclé, il rentra, allongea tendrement Blaine, qui semblait encore sous le choc. Le bouclé ferma les yeux, la bouche ouverte sur un dernier " Kurt". David sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Blaine semblait si fragile, un enfant encore. David l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit, tremblant. Il l'aimait oui, à en crever, et ce qu'il allait faire lui couterait. Mais il savait que lui seul pouvait réparer ce qui avait été brisé.

Preuve que lorsque tout semble aller mal, il reste toujours une dernière lueur d'espoir.


	11. Before

_Coucou :)  
_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-là non plus, mais comme c'est mignon tout plein vous me pardonnerez ? *grands yeux de chiot* En plus, il est presque deux fois long que les autres. Le prochain chapitre sera plus riche en actions, promis ! Merci à Mia-zure, justmoi59 et Klaine29 pour leurs reviews, et à yhcorb pour sa review et pour être ma beta-testeuse :).  
_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

Le sommeil avait surprit David pendant que celui-ci réfléchissait à un moyen d'arranger les choses entre Kurt et Blaine. Le lien entre eux paraissait certes extrêmement puissant, mais Kurt avait été clair, et le brun savait qu'il ne suffirait pas d'un mot d'excuse pour tout réparer. Il devait lui faire comprendre. Lui faire comprendre que sans lui, Blaine n'était pas complet.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil le réveillèrent, alors qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé pour ne pas déranger Blaine, il avait un plan. Mais il avait besoin du bouclé pour se faire, il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Même si ça allait faire mal, il fallait qu'il sache.

Vu qu'il était très tôt, il commença tout d'abord à faire du café pour achever d'avoir les idées claires, mais il entendit un bruit venant de la chambre : un gémissement. Blaine était réveillé. David ouvrit doucement la porte et demanda :

- Je peux rentrer ?

Blaine, qui était prostré sur son lit, le regarda d'un regard vide, sans dire. Le brun prit cela comme une invitation à rentrer. Il vit alors que Blaine pleurait, les larmes dégoulinant de son visage. En silence. Comme un homme blessé qui ne croit plus nécessaire d'alerter quelqu'un de sa tristesse. Comme quelqu'un qui a renoncé. David sentit sa détermination se renforcer cette vision. Il s'assit à coté de lui, et lui saisit doucement la main de l'éploré.

- Chh, Blaine, pleure, si tu en as besoin. Mais laisse-moi au moins essayer de te consoler. J'ai compris. Du moins, je pense. Et je vais t'aider. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis s'appuya sur l'épaule de David, trempant sa chemise de ses larmes. Ce dernier n'en avait cure : il n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ceci, et il savait que c'était grave. Qu'il fallait agir. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Blaine sanglotant sans bruits, et David attendant, sans un mot. Il ne servait à rien de le brusquer, se disait-il, le chemin risquait d'être long et douloureux. Au bout d'un long moment, le bouclé sembla se calmer, attrapa un mouchoir et l'utilisa. Il était reconnaissant à David de l'aider alors qu'il lui avait clairement donné des raisons de le détester, comme Kurt. A vrai dire, Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Mais une chose était sûre, il devait s'expliquer. Il commença alors :

- David, je...  
Mais il fut coupé par une voix douce, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je devrais te détester, te laisser là, crever en paix tout seul. Je devrais sans doute. Mais non. Car je sais que cela n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute au destin, à la malchance. Je croyais que tu me trompais.

- Mais c'était un peu le cas ! Je l'ai embrassé, rétorqua Blaine, continuant de s'accuser.

- J'étais parti. Tu pouvais très bien penser que je ne voulais plus de toi. Qu'on était plus ensemble. C'était ton droit le plus strict. Et puis, je sais. Je sais qui il est. Depuis quatre ans qu'on se connait, j'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait une partie de toi que je ne pouvais atteindre, qui était enfouie en toi. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles. Comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, j'ai cru que je me faisais des idées. Mais quand tu avais tes périodes sombres, où tu en voulais parler à personne, alors j'avais peur de comprendre. Peur de comprendre que tout ceci était passager, ne durerait pas. Que tu ne me confierais jamais ce qui te dévorait. Et hier, j'ai découvert que ce qui était caché avait un nom. Kurt.

David fit une pause pour rependre son souffle, puis il ajouta :

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Du moins, si ce que je crois avoir compris est véridique. Je t'aime Blaine, je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire. Mais j'ai accepté le fait, que toi, même si tu crois m'aimer, mais si tu as essayé de toutes tes forces de t'en persuader, ton cœur et ton âme sont sa propriété. Blaine, est que tu l'aimes ? demanda le brun.

- Oui. Je suis désolé David, mais maintenant, c'est l'une des rares certitudes que j'ai, murmura-t-il en levant sur son ami un regard humide. Car il lui était douloureux de dire ces mots, même si c'était la vérité, à celui qui voulait l'aider et qu'il blessait à présent.

- Je te remercie Blaine. Je te remercie d'avoir essayé pendant tout ce temps. C'était gentil à toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais aller bien. Maintenant, il faut forcer le destin, et trouver le moyen d'effacer ce qui est passé. Tu t'en penses capable ? ajouta David avec un enthousiasme forcé, dans le but de faire réagir Blaine.

- Oui, j'imagine, répondit ce dernier d'une voix plate. Il appréciait les efforts de David, mais il sentait qu'à présent, plus rien en convaincrait Kurt. Qu'il aurait mieux valu tout oublier.

- Blaine, je sais que ça sera douloureux, mais est-ce que tu peux me parler de lui ? Il faut que je comprenne pour t'aider. David était inquiet : le bouclé n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'écoutait que pour lui faire plaisir, qu'il aurait préféré ici à tout jamais, sans plus aimer, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il y croit, sinon, rien en marcherait, malgré tous les efforts qu'il ferait.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment...

Blaine se prépara à un discours bref, sans sentiments, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était contenter David, et retourner dans sa torpeur cotonneuse. Mais, en cherchant des mots simples et dénués de sens, il se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Il était incapable de penser à Kurt et traduire ses pensées par un speech froid. Parce que rien n'avait jamais été ni simple, ni dépourvu de sentiments. Parce qu'il avait eu et qu'il avait encore des sentiments forts pour lui. Et que rien ne pouvait changer cela. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, cela lui revenait dans la tête. Un ou deux larmes sortirent de ses yeux, mais il parvint à ne pas éclater et reprit d'un ton rêveur, pensant aux moments bénis où tout était simple et où il était heureux.

- J'ai rencontré Kurt sur un escalier, quand j'étais en seconde. On était tous les deux dans les chorales de nos lycées respectifs et il était venu nous espionner, car on allait s'affronter. Je dirai pas que dès le début j'en suis tombé fou amoureux, tout ça. Mais il avait des problèmes dans son école, à cause de son homosexualité, et j'avais juste envie de faire disparaître la peur de son visage. Juste envie de le protéger. Juste envie de le voir heureux, en un sens.

Je me suis rendu beaucoup trop tard qu'il craquait pour moi, après l'avoir traîné dans un Gap pour m'aider à chanter une sérénade à un vendeur. Je m'en suis voulu mortellement, et quelque part, je crois que je me suis interdit d'être amoureux de lui pendant un mois ou deux, parce que j'avais peur de me comporter comme un con et de le blesser. On a commencé à sortir ensemble au moment où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus nier que je l'aimais, et que j'avais besoin d'être avec lui. Il avait chanté ce jour-là. Pour la mort de notre mascotte. Et je crois ne jamais avoir quelque chose d'aussi magnifique et adorable depuis. Je me suis promis d'être toujours le premier à lui faire plaisir, de ne pas attendre qu'il m'offre son amour sur un plateau. C'est pour ça que j'ai été le premier des deux à dire " Je t'aime ". Parce que je voulais mériter son amour en étant parfait.

Mais je n'ai pas toujours réussi. Mon coté bouffon a parfois repris le dessus. Une fois, je me suis rapproché de manière inappropriée d'un de ses ennemis, une vraie garce. Mais il m'a pardonné. Une autre fois, je lui ai fait une scène parce qu'il échangeait des textos avec un autre, et j'ai chanté devant tout le Glee Club en disant qu'il m'avait trompé. Parce que j'avais peur de le perdre. Et ce jour-là, je lui ai dis qu'il était l'homme de ma vie.

Et tu sais ce que j'ai fais ? Tu sais ce que j'ai fais, même pas six mois, après ? s'écria Blaine en colère contre lui même.  
Je l'ai trompé. Avec un type que je connaissais pas. Parce que je suis un minable. Parce qu'il me manquait tellement que ça me bouffait. Parce que je ne voulais me rependre en jérémiades devant lui. Parce que je voulais juste, égoïstement, aller mieux, rien qu'une seconde. Et je l'ai perdu. Irrémédiablement. Ce que j'avais fait était inacceptable, tout simplement. Je l'ai blessé, une fois de trop.

On a pas parlé pendant cinq ans, jusqu'à récemment, où je l'ai retrouvé. Il m'a accordé une nouvelle chance. Et puis il a découvert que je n'étais pas seul, et il a dû croire, je ne sais pas, que j'étais toujours un connard d'infidèle, ou que je l'ai piégé pour le détruire. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne, uniquement. C'est juste que, du coup, je pense que songer à faire autre chose que tenter de l'oublier est vain.

Après ce long pamphlet, Blaine se laissa retomber sur le lit.  
David se prépara à une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais rien ne vint. Blaine leva un regard désolé. Le brun voyait bien qu'il avait le cœur brisé et que parler de cela lui avait coûté. Il avait besoin de temps seul. Il se leva doucement et dit :

- Je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. Et que rien que la façon dont tu en parles me fait comprendre que tu ne l'oublieras pas. La preuve, tu n'as pas réussi en cinq ans. Blaine, essaye de juste de reprendre espoir pour l'instant. Pour l'instant je vais rester là, mais je partirais si tu veux, quand tu voudras.

Le bouclé ne répondit pas, sans doute reparti dans son immobilité silencieuse, et David commença à sortir et à refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit :

- Merci.

Il crut avoir mal entendu, lorsque Blaine reprit.

- Merci tout ce que tu fais. Tu aurais mérité bien mieux que moi.

- De rien. Tu m'as donné plus que tu le penses. Essaye de te reposer maintenant.

David referma alors la porte, et reprit espoir : il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait dire à Kurt.


	12. Espoirs

Coucou !

Un peu en retard, voilà le nouveau chapitre =). J'espère que vous l'aimerez =). Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, Klaine29, Maylis, justmoi59 ou suivent ou favorisent mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir. Un grand merci à ychorb, ma formidable testeuse ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous aimez ma ficiton ou que vous ne l'aimez pas et que vous désirez formuler une critique !

* * *

_Kurt_

Voilà longtemps que le récit ne c'est pas intéressé à Kurt... Il est donc temps de réparer cet oubli. Après la soirée, Kurt était rentré chez lui, se sentant complètement en dehors de la réalité. Il marchait dans la rue, sans réfléchir où il allait, sans voir les gens passer autour de lui. Il semblait être passé en pilote automatique, comme si son esprit avait été tellement blessé qu'il s'était retranché à l'intérieur, en boule, et qu'il avait à présent peur de ressortir, peur de souffrir.

Sans savoir comment il avait fait cela, Kurt se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement les clés à la main. Son regard resta longtemps figé sur ces dernières, comme s'il ignorait à présent comment s'en servir. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla à la fois très long et très court, il sortit de cette passivité silencieuse, et rentra. Il alla jusqu'à son lit, et s'allongea. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas ses larmes. Il refusait de se laisser aller. Il resta longtemps, à fixer la peinture du plafond jusqu'à ce que même la ville semble s'endormir. Mais le châtain ne voulait gagner son combat contre sa peine, garder le visage fier. Il se leva alors, saisit des écouteurs qui trainaient autour de son lit. Il mit le volume à fond, faisant en sorte que la musique emplisse sa tête et qu'il en puisse plus s'entendre réfléchir. Des chansons qui ne parlaient pas d'amour. Des chansons qui ne parlaient pas de rupture, de premier amour. Des chansons qui n'étaient pas lentes et à la musique triste. Des chansons qui ne lui rappelait pas Blaine, tout simplement. Et il en avait peu.

Kurt ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Et il ne pleura pas. Sa décision était prise : plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais. Même si ça impliquait qu'il n'ouvre plus jamais son cœur et qu'il reste tout seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Vers sept heures du matin, il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa jambe. Il n'osa pas le regarder au début, car il ne voulait pas que ce soit Blaine. Il avait peur que celui-ci s'acharne, et il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler. Mais il céda à la curiosité, et fut rassuré en voyant le numéro de Rachel. Son message le terrassa.

**De : Rachel**

_Alors, la soirée s'est passée comme tu voulais :p ?_

Il n'hésita pas une seconde, froid et direct.

**A : Rachel**

_Ne me parle plus jamais de Blaine. Jamais. Ni de cette soirée d'ailleurs._

Et il envoya valdinguer son portable sur son lit. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire pour oublier. Faire en sorte de ne pas lui donner l'occasion de le revoir, et se noyer dans le travail, pour n'émerger que dans dix ans, quand il aurait digéré.

_David_

David savait ce que Kurt devait entendre pour être sûr de sa décision : il devait entendre le discours que Blaine lui avait dit, il devait comprendre l'amour que lui vouait le bouclé. Mais comment ? Il savait que la châtain risquait de ne plus répondre ni aux appels, ni aux messages. Et qu'il n'écouterait pas Blaine. Mais peut-être que si lui allait le trouver et convainquait, ça marcherait... Il fallait qu'il essaye. Depuis deux jours qu'il réfléchissait, c'était la seule solution qui semblait avoir une chance de réussir. Il suffisait qu'il voit Kurt, et il saurait quoi lui dire. David soupira, et résolut de mettre son plan à exécution : on était lundi, le travail avait recommencé. Il n'avait qu'à se rendre au building de son ex-entreprise, déjà pour vérifier s'il était vraiment viré ou pas.

Il se leva du canapé dans lequel il réfléchissait, et jeta un regard triste sur la porte de sa chambre : Blaine était depuis deux jours complètement bouleversé, alternant entre crises de désespoirs et silences mutiques, en restant constamment dans sa chambre, ne mangeant à peine. Le brun se réveillait la nuit quand il hurlait dans ses rêves et il allait le consoler. Toujours. Il sentait que c'était son rôle. Et le bouclé avait besoin de lui en ce moment, c'était normal. David n'en avait plus tiré un mot, et il en était presque venu à en craindre qu'il ne s'en relève pas. Mais même dans cet incompréhension, il avait saisit que Blaine n'y croyait plus assez pour essayer.

- Blaine ? Je vais sortir pendant quelques temps. Je reviens vite promis.

Il saisit sa veste, et sortit en refermant doucement la porte. Il prit le métro au vol, et se retrouva très vite devant le building. Il rentra à l'intérieur, mais il n'eût pas fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva arrêté par un vigile.

- Monsieur David Ayling ?

- Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser passer.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. rétorqua David

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Mr Hummel a interféré auprès du directeur, pour qu'il vous renvoie, et qu'il vous interdise l'accès au building.

- Mais pourquoi à la fin ?

- Il a évoqué des raisons personnelles, et que vous le dérangiez dans son travail, d'une manière inconvenante... Vous seriez suspecté de voler les modèles de la collection. Mr Hummel étant apprécié ici, on a eu confiance en son jugement. Encore une fois désolé. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un contrat très court non ?

- C'est pas la question. Et bien dites à Mr Hummel que je camperais devant le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

- Il a dit que vous diriez ça, vous ou un autre dont j'ai le signalement, et que je devais appeler la police. Et que si vous le suiviez ou autre chose, il vous signalerai pour harcèlement.

- Très bien. Je m'en vais, n'ayant guère d'autre choix.

Et David s'éloigna, serrant les poings, énervé contre l'injustice de cette vie, énervé contre tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers du Blaine. Il avait envie d'en pleurer : l'un de ses seuls espoirs venaient de s'envoler. Ça y est, Blaine ne retrouverait jamais le sourire.

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent. Le temps sembla s'écouler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et un jour, en se réveillant, David se rendit compte compte que cela faisait déjà un mois que leur horrible soirée s'était passée. Blaine était sorti de son lit, mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien que David que connaissait, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler ou de sourire. Il semblait s'éteindre, restant apathique la journée. Il allait au boulot, et agissait mécaniquement. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. David voyait cet état s'installer, et désespérait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Blaine ne lui avait pas dit de partir, et quand David en avait parlé, Blaine avait levé un regard triste sur lui et lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu ici, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il parte. Ils vivaient en quelque sorte en collocation. David s'y accommodait bien. A mesure qu'il comprenait que Blaine ne lui était pas destiné, l'amour passionnel s'amenuisait, pour se transformer en une tendresse absolue et sans limites.

Il était retourné deux fois voir Kurt, sans résultats. Son numéro avait été bloqué. Il commençait à penser qu'il fallait maintenant penser au futur, et forcer Blaine à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Kurt quand à lui , tentait de se noyer dans le travail, et s'en sortait plus ou moins avec succès, en se soulant à la fatigue, et s'effondrant sur son lit le soir. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, n'importe quand, dès que son attention se relâchait. Et son âme hurlait de douleur en silence, en lui. Les larmes refusaient de couler, restaient emprisonnées, le brûlant lentement...

C'était un matin ordinaire, où ils mangeaient en silence. Un dimanche matin. Soudain, David vit le regard de Blaine, qui regardait son téléphone, s'éclairer d'un éclair de joie, puis immédiatement d'une tristesse absolue. David s'inquiéta, mais Blaine lui tendit son portable, et il lit. Et il comprit qu'il avait raison d'espérer.

**De : Rachel**

_Blaine, j'ai hésité très longtemps avant de t'écrire mais là, je ne peux plus attendre. Je sais ce qui c'est passé avec Kurt, ou du moins je l'ai deviné : vous deviez vous voir, et il a été déçu. Amèrement déçu, et il t'en veut. J'avais prévu de respecter sa décision, mais je ne peux plus y tenir. Il est mal, mais refuse de l'admettre. Il est persuadé que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, et noie son chagrin en bossant plus que raison. Il s'épuise petit à petit, et j'ai peur pour sa santé. Il commence à ressembler de plus en plus à un fantôme. _  
_Et je crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Blaine je te connais : tu n'es pas mauvais. Je pense que ce qui c'est passé n'était pas ta volonté. Il faut faire quelque chose, car je ne veux pas le voir dépérir dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le pire arrive. Ne lui fais pas de mal. Sinon, je te retrouverai et te le ferais payer. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Fais ce que tu penses juste. _

_Tu peux le joindre sur son numéro privé, car il ne pense pas que tu l'as, et ne l'a pas bloqué. Je pense qu'il t'écoutera si tu fais quelque chose. Je te le donne le voici : Numéro de Kurt._

David cliqua sur le lien, et découvrit le précieux numéro. Il faillit sauter de joie : il avait eu raison d'espérer. Il releva alors la tête et vit Blaine en sanglots, il s'approcha de lui, inquiet et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu vois ce que j'ai fais David ? Je l'ai brisé. Je suis impardonnable. déclara-t-il

- Faux. Vous vous êtes brisés l'un l'autre. Et tu as une chance unique de tout arrange. Alors même si je dois te foutre des coups de pieds dans le train, tu vas la saisir.

David le sentait : tout allait s'arranger.


	13. Rachel

_Bonjour !  
_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =). Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et spécialement à Mia-zure, Klaine29 et à Only Darkness Still Remains. Un énorme merci à la meilleure testeuse du monde : yhcorb.  
_

_Merci de me suivre !  
_

* * *

_Rachel_

Rachel regarda le message qu'elle venait d'envoyer à Blaine, et souffla. Elle avait ce qui était juste : Kurt ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi, dans ce désespoir voilé. Il allait tomber malade s'il continuait comme ça. Déjà, la jeune femme avait remarqué que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus présents, qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Et puis, lui qui était déjà de glace, qui était déjà impitoyable, semblait être devenu encore plus exigeant avec tout le monde, n'hésitant pas à user de la voix. Ce n'était pas Kurt. Kurt n'était pas ce personnage sombre et tourmenté qui semblait vouloir faire payer à tous le monde ses souffrances. Il était exigeant, franc certes, mais pas méchant. Et il était inconcevable pour elle qu'il le devienne. Blaine en était la cause ? Très bien, elle lui donnerait une chance de tout arranger. Elle avait compris que le châtain avait empêché le bouclé de le contacter. Le portier lui avait parlé de ce mystérieux homme qui venait se poster dans la porte, attendant parfois durant des heures, mais que Kurt refusait obstinément de voir. Elle se doutait que tout avait un lien. En tout cas, elle savait que ça avait un lien avec Blaine.

La brune sentit alors son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et décrocha en voyant le numéro de Blaine.

" -_ Allo ?_

_- Bonjour Rachel. Je suis David, le colocataire de Blaine, et son ami. Je voulais vous appeler suite au message que vous avez envoyé à Blaine._

_- J'avoue que cela m'étonne un peu que ce soit vous qui m'appeliez à sa place, mais passons. Que vous désirez-vous savoir ? Vous pouvez me tutoyer, au fait, nous devons plus ou moins le même âge._

_- Je comprends que cela te paraisse étrange comme démarche, mais en vérité, Blaine s'est complètement effondré et il répète en boucle qu'il n'y arrivera jamais, que Kurt refusera de lui parler et qu'il ne réussira jamais à l'appeler en sachant ça. Je te suis reconnaissant d'aider Blaine, parce qu'il ne mérite pas ce qui arrive. Ni Kurt d'ailleurs. Mais juste, est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Non, je ne sais pas précisément. J'ai juste compris que Blaine avait déçu Kurt, et que celui-ci a coupé complètement les ponts avec vous deux. C'est toi l'homme qui l'attendait devant son travail ?_

_- Ah. Et bien, je suppose qu'il faut que je t'explique, puisque je pense avoir la solution à leurs différends, et que j'aurais besoin de ton aide, puisque tu es la seule à qui Kurt parle encore. Pour faire simple, j'étais le compagnon de Blaine quand nous sommes arrivés à New York. Kurt s'est retrouvé être mon patron, et Blaine l'a retrouvé. J'ai cru, à tort qu'ils entretenaient une liaison. J'ai donc disparu, jaloux et amer. J'ai retrouvé Blaine un soir, embrassant Kurt, et ayant abusé de la boisson, je lui ai fais comprendre que Blaine était avec moi, alors que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux semaines, et que Blaine pouvait très bien pensé que nous avions rompu. Kurt est parti blessé et furieux, en jurant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Blaine. J'ai compris après qu'ils étaient des amours de jeunesse, qu'ils s'aimaient encore après tout ce temps, et Kurt ayant déjà été trompé par Blaine, il l'avait extrêmement mal pris. Il doit penser que Blaine l'a blessé exprès, ou qu'il est resté un infidèle notoire. Je suis donc ainsi le plus grand connard du monde, et j'essaye de me racheter en aidant Blaine et Kurt à se retrouver._

_Parce que Blaine va mal lui aussi. Il a été très affecté par ça, et ne cesse de se répéter qu'il a perdu à jamais Kurt, par sa stupidité. Il culpabilise énormément et n'est devenu plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il est terrassé par la tristesse, et j'ai même peur de l'effet que ça lui a fait. Il faut que je répare ça, Rachel tu comprends ? Blaine mérite d'être heureux. Et je pense que Kurt aussi._

_- Tout s'éclaire. Merci de m'avoir expliquée. Je me fais moi-même énormément de soucis pour Kurt. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu penses qu'une réconciliation est possible. répondit Rachel_

_- Voilà. Il me faudrait ton aide, si tu veux bien. je pense qu'il faut qu'ils se parlent, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et que s'ils discutent, tout ira mieux... Une communication téléphonique me semble un bon début. Peux-tu parler à Kurt, lui dire de ne pas refuser cet appel ? Car ils sont en train de s'autodétruire, et je ne veux pas voir ça..._

_- Naturellement. J'allais l'appeler pour lui parler de toute façon ; je vais essayer de le convaincre. Je pense cependant, comme écrit dans mon message, qu'il acceptera une communication.  
_

_- Merci, merci beaucoup.  
_

_- De rien. Tu dois être très attaché à Blaine pour l'aider ainsi, pour qu'il retourne avec Kurt.  
_

_- Sans doute. Mais je sens que mon rôle est celui-là en ce moment. Si Blaine n'est pas heureux avec moi, qu'il le soit avec lui.  
_

_- C'est admirable. Je vais appeler Kurt. Je te recontacterai pour te dire le résultat. Bonne journée !  
_

_- Au revoir "  
_

Rachel était émue par la ténacité de ce David. Blaine avait bien de la chance de l'avoir pour l'aider, songea-t-elle. Et sa décision était prise : elle allait dire à Kurt ce qu'elle avait fait, pour qu'il ne refuse pas cet appel. Mais s'il fallait qu'elle lui hurle dessus, elle le ferait. Joignant la pensée à la parole, elle sortit son portable et appela son ami, qui décrocha presque instantanément :

_" - Kurt ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je peux passer chez toi, j'ai un truc dont je dois te parler._

_- Bien sûr, pas de problèmes, j'y suis._

_- Merci. A tout de suite !_

_- A tout de suite ! "_

Heureusement que cette situation était fréquente, il aurait fallu qu'elle trouve une excuse sinon... Elle remarqua avec tristesse le retour de la voix complètement désincarnée, qui semblait signifier : " Faites ce que vous voulez, plus rien n'a d'importance..." Rachel se dirigea alors vers l'appartement du jeune homme, en préparant mentalement son discours. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'être secoué...

Elle rentra sans frapper comme toujours, et trouva son ami dans le salon, assis sur son canapé, en train de contempler d'un regard absents une tasse de café posée sur sa table basse. Il ne releva pas les yeux lorsqu'il attendit la jeune femme rentra, ce qui acheva d'inquiéter cette dernière.

- Kurt ? Je suis là.

Il releva précipitamment, comme s'il s'en voulait de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi, pensif, contemplatif. Comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tomber le masque. Il reprit un sourire impeccable et totalement faux :

- Rachel, te voilà ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

Rachel comprit que ce serait difficile de lui faire admettre qu'il souffrait. Il fallait y aller fort, pensa-t-elle.

- Non, merci. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut qu'on parle. déclara-t-elle

Kurt se rassit son enthousiasme visiblement coupé. Son sourire diminua visiblement, avant de réapparaître, encore plus éclatant, encore plus faux. La brune se plaça alors à coté de lui, et prit une inspiration.

- Kurt, il faut que t'arrêtes ça. Il faut que tu te laisses aller, et que tu arrêtes de vouloir cacher le fait que tu es malheureux.

- Hein ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je vais bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ça. Tu te fais des idées ma chère. répliqua-t-il d'une voix aiguë

- Tu trompes peut-être beaucoup de monde, mais pas moi. Je te connais très bien et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que tu vas mal, je vois dans tes yeux que tu crèves de chagrin chaque jour, que tu ne dors plus très bien. Tu vis dans le déni : tu vas mal, et tu te noies dans ton boulot pour essayer de cacher. Je sais pourquoi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai donné ton numéro personnel à Blaine, qu'il va t'appeler, et que tu vas écouter ce qu'il a te dire.

Kurt se leva brutalement, un éclair de fureur pure sur le visage :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! Mais tu es folle ?! Je ne voulais plus lui parler, plus jamais tu comprends ! Je te l'ai dis, et encore une fois, tu t'es mêlée de ce ne qui te regardait pas. Ce type est néfaste, il me blesse, il me tue à petit feu ! Je voulais en finir, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Merci, vraiment ! hurla-t-il

Rachel se leva à son tour, les yeux étincelants et parla d'une voix froide :

- Tu restes enfermé dans ce que tu crois comprendre de l'histoire. Blaine voulait vraiment recommencer votre relation ! Mais un mauvais timing, et le pire est arrivé. Tu es parti, et tu as refusé tout contact. Il n'avait pas vu David depuis des semaines, quand il vous a surpris, c'était comme s'ils avaient rompu pour lui ! Et c'est faux : mourir à petit feu, tu le fais très bien tout seul en ce moment. J'ai peur pour toi Kurt. Tu es terriblement malheureux, et j'ai peur que tu tombes malade à force de travailler. On se fait tous du soucis. Finn, Carole, Burt, moi.

- Peut-être. Et alors ? Ça me regarde il me semble ? De toute façon, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup en souffrir lui, puisqu'il en s'est même pas pointé en personne pour essayer de me parler. Il doit être très heureux avec son David, déclara Kurt d'une voix amère.

Rachel voyait les larmes effleurer à la bordure des yeux de son ami, ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas voulu verser avant. Elle reprit une voix douce, comme si elle s'adressait à un malade :

- Il n'est pas venu parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force oui. Parce qu'il crève à l'idée de t'avoir blessé, qu'il en est malheureux à être devenu un spectre sans âme, sans sourire. Vous vous manquez. Tous les deux. Et rester ainsi ne fera que vous détruire encore plus. Vous devez vous parler, Kurt. Il le faut. Parce qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner.

Kurt sembla prêt à fondre en sanglots, mais il semblait aussi commencer à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Assez pour laisser une chance à Blaine.

- D'accord. Il pourra m'appeler. Il le mérite sans doute. Parce que tu sais je l'aime tellement...

Et il sourit, au travers de ses larmes à Rachel, qui le prit dans ses bras et murmura doucement :

- Je sais Kurt. Je sais bien à quel point tu l'aimes...


	14. Quand j'espérais que tu pensais à moi

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre =). Un moment de douceur en perspective pour ceux qui shippent Klaine :p. Merci à vos reviews, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses : cela me fait énormément plaisir. Merci donc à Mia-zure, à Klaine29, à HigureTsukiyo, à Only Darkness Still Remains et à justmoi59 pour les messages :) ! Un grand merci final à ma merveilleuse testeuse : yhcorb !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

Kurt attendait, dans son salon, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Les mains tremblantes, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que rester ici, agité de frissons, terrifié. Assise à coté de lui, Rachel lui tenait la main, essayant de le calmer, lui chuchotant de temps à autre des paroles apaisantes. Ils attendaient tous deux l'appel de Blaine. Après que Kurt ai décidé d'écouter Blaine, Rachel avait renvoyé un message à David lui indiquant que c'était bon. Blaine devait appeler à 19 heures, et depuis qu'il savait cela Kurt restait prostré sur son canapé.

De l'autre coté, Blaine également assis dans son salon, avec David à ses cotés, tentait de réunir son courage. Le numéro était composé depuis de longues minutes, il attendait juste d'arriver à appuyer sur le bouton. Il avait peur, d'une seconde à l'autre, il renonçait, puis se laissait convaincre par David que c'était possible, et ainsi de suite...

Tous les deux avaient peur, tous les deux espéraient que tout finirait bien. Chacun de leur coté, avec un ami à leur coté, ils attendaient de prendre leur destin. Tous les deux, ils laissaient le miracle se créer. Tous les deux, ils voulaient vaincre le destin et la malchance.

Lors que David lui indiqua que c'était l'heure et qu'il devait se décider, et appeler, Blaine n'hésita pas et appuya sur l'icône d'appel. Il n'osa pas reprendre son souffle avant qu'il n'entende que Kurt avait décroché, et l'écoutait. A ce moment-là, chacun était devenu une trop-plein d'émotions, et c'est la voix tremblante que Blaine commença à parler :

" - Kurt ?

- Oui, je, je t'écoute..."

Le châtain peinait à parler, tant il avait envie de céder aux larmes. Mais il fallait qu'il écoute Blaine, avant de laisser son corps reprendre le contrôle. Le bouclé enchaîna alors, car il avait peur de rester muet s'il se mettait à trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait :

" - Merci. Merci de m'écouter, de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer. J'avais cessé de croire que je pourrais mériter une nouvelle conversation... Je suis désolé Kurt. Désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça. Cette fois-ci et toutes les autres. Je suis désolé d'avoir été la cause de ta tristesse. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Jamais, je te le jure. Je te dois des explications, pour ce qui c'est passé il y a un mois, je sais. Tu as le droit d'accepter mes excuses, ou de les refuser. Si tu choisis cette option, je disparaîtrais de ta vie à jamais. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Je n'ai pas de poids dans cette décision, mais sache juste que la première option a toutes mes préférences.

J'ai merdé, Kurt. J'ai agis comme le dernier des bouffons. Je suis venu à New York, plein d'espoir. Je voulais me faire croire que c'était pour ma carrière, pour changer d'air, mais je me mentais à moi-même. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais, te croiser au détour d'une rue, qu'on redevienne amis. Parce que tu me manquais à LA. Parce que tu n'avais jamais cessé de me manquer en cinq ans. Je suis arrivé, avec David, je sais. On était ensemble, c'est un fait. Mais c'était une solution de facilité, malheureusement pour lui. Il m'aimait, et quelque part, c'était agréable de se sentir aimé, de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

Quand j'ai appris que tu étais son patron, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. C'était trop facile. C'était trop tentant. Il fallait que je te vois. Ma première erreur. je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, c'était juste la panique, j'imagine... Après, on s'est disputés, et il a disparu. Je l'ai pas revu jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit, dans cette nuit d'encre. je sais que tu as cru que je m'étais joué, ou que j'étais encore un infidèle, avec quelqu'un d'autre, et que je n'avais pas changé. Mais pour moi, on avait rompu. Et à vrai dire, j'étais sur mon nuage de t'avoir retrouvé, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé. Ma seconde erreur. Tu as pris la fuite, ce que je comprends tout à fait, et je t'ai blessé. Encore. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un connard. Je sais que ça, ajouté au reste, n'est pas pardonnable.

Mais je ne peux plus Kurt. Je ne peux plus vivre dans l'attente d'un signe, d'un miracle. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Pendant cinq ans, je me suis toujours senti comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi. Le soir, en fermant mes fenêtres, je murmurais parfois un " Bonne nuit, Kurt" comme si j'espérais que le vent te porterait ce message, et que tu saurais que je pensais à toi. Quand j'allais quelque part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer que par une chance incroyable, tu y seras aussi, qu'on renouerait le contact. J'attendais le signe. A chaque fois que je voyais un paysage magnifique, ou que je visitais un lieu incroyable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire : " Un jour, j'emmènerai Kurt ici. Et on sera heureux". Il y avait ces journées aussi, où tu me manquais tellement que je te voyais partout dans la rue, dans le bus, et mon cœur était pris d'un espoir inimaginable à l'idée que cela pouvait être toi, qui était toujours déçu quand je ne voyais que c'était pas toi.

Le pire, c'était de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans ta vie. D'ignorer si tu m'avais oublié ou si tu pensais encore parfois à moi. La nuit, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je plaçais ma main, paume vers le haut en direction de New York, et j'imaginais qu'à la place de l'air, c'était ta main que je tenais. Mais malgré tout ça, je tentais de me persuader que cela ne voulait rien dire, que c'était juste une nostalgie stupide. Que David était mon âme sœur. Lui aussi je l'ai fait souffrir... Mais c'était stupide de nier. Tu n'as jamais vraiment cessé de manquer. En cinq ans, je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé de t'aimer.

Je sais que je t'avais trompé, et que c'était ma faute, et que c'était douloureux. A cette époque, tu me manquais à crever, et j'avais envie d'évacuer la douleur, juste une seconde. C'était stupide, et j'ai tout détruit. Je comprendrais que tu me laisses tomber. Je comprendrais tout ce que tu feras. Merci en tout cas de ne pas m'avoir interrompu."

Après ce long monologue, Blaine se tu, et attendit un signe de Kurt. Il n'entendait qu'une respiration sifflante... Il commençait à flipper, à penser qu'il allait raccrocher, lorsqu'une voix faible s'éleva :

" - Blaine. Pour moi... C'était pareil. En quelque sorte. Tu m'as manqué. Je suis content que tu sois revenu. C'était pas une mauvaise idée. C'est la meilleure que t'ai jamais eu. Sans le savoir, j'avais besoin de toi pour me sentir vivant. Je le comprend maintenant. Le soir où je suis parti en voulant ne plus jamais te revoir, j'ai cru quelque part que tu n'avais pas changé. Et je ne voulais pas te donner la possibilité d'avoir à nouveau le pouvoir de me briser. Je pensais que tu ne méritais pas de me faire souffrir. Que tu étais trop insignifiant. J'avais peur du mal que tu me faisais, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. Et que je me suis retranché derrière un mur d'indifférence. Merci pour avoir dit cela, de m'avoir éclairé. Je comprends à présent que ce n'a été qu'un enchainement de circonstances malheureuses... Là, je vais raccrocher parce qu'il faut que je pleure, de joie principalement, et que je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. Mais je veux te voir. Le plus tôt possible. Demain, pour le plus longtemps possible. Il faut qu'on discute, qu'on arrête de s'autodétruire, qu'on s'essaye au bonheur pour changer. Écris-moi... Et sache que je t'attendrais.

- Moi aussi, je t'attendrais... A très vite. Je t'embrasse.

- Bonne nuit Blaine

- Bonne nuit Kurt"

Et chacun de leur coté, ils s'écroulèrent, pleurant de bonheur...


	15. Happiness

_Bonjour !_

_Un nouveau chapitre, très Klaine, qui devrait vous plaire :p. Merci à justmoi59, Klaine29, FunGay, MaraudeuuseAlexanne et Only Darkness Still Remains pour leurs reviews :). Merci aussi aux nouveaux followers, et ma testeuse géniale : yhcrob ! _

_Merci encore de votre soutien :)_

* * *

Blaine était heureux. Après tant d'heures sombres, il entrevoyait une ouverture. Tellement inespérée qu'il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il prenait alors peur, pensait avoir tout inventé, et questionnai David d'un ton paniqué. Celui-ci le rassurait, inexorablement calme et confiant. C'était arrivé, le coup de fil n'était pas un rêve. Kurt. Il allait le revoir. Demain. C'était prévu, c'était arrangé. Un simple SMS, tard dans la nuit, l'avait confirmé : " _Mes larmes ont fini par s'arrêter de couler... Tu peux venir demain soir chez moi. On pourra discuter..._" Blaine s'était contenté de répondre qu'il était d'accord. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait complet. En allant au travail, en servant les clients, en revenant, il se sentait léger. Ses collègues lui avaient même fait remarqué qu'il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Et il comprenait maintenant, à quel point il avait été malheureux. Qu'il était stupide d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait effacer Kurt de sa vie.

En se préparant, il hésita longtemps sur comment s'habiller, comme un adolescent, avant de décider que rien n'avait d'importance, et il se contenta de mettre un jean neuf et un T-shirt propre. Lorsqu'il s'assit dans le métro, il constata simplement qu'il tremblait de joie, et quelque part, d'appréhension. Il se contentait d'espérer que tout se passerait bien. Le bouclé vérifia une bonne centaine de fois l'adresse, et se retrouva enfin devant l'interphone, muet. Il resta là quelques minutes, réunissant son courage, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, et d'entendre la voix claire de Kurt : " Monte". Il obéit, et décida, comme l'ascenseur était trop lent, de monter à pied le plus vite possible. Il songea au milieu de sa course qu'il allait arriver tout transpirant, et que Kurt n'allait pas le laisser rentrer. Blaine stoppa net, et reprit un rythme plus lent, espérant ne pas avoir d'auréoles. En clair, il ressemblait juste à ce moment à une véritable boule de stress et de peur.

Il sonna, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir cette fois-ci, et il entendit Kurt lui dire d'entrer. Il ouvrit donc la porte, remarqua pendant quelques secondes qu'il se trouvait dans une entrée donnant sur une immense pièce parfaitement décorée, puis son cerveau planta. Parce que Kurt se tenait devant lui, à deux ou trois mètres, venant sans doute de se lever, et qu'il le regardait. Ne contrôlant plus rien, il avança d'un pas avant de s'immobiliser. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, quand il plongeait dans les yeux bleus de Kurt. Le châtain de son coté, se sentait d'un coup totalement démuni, sans plus savoir quoi dire. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Car, soudain, il n'avait plus aucune volonté de briser le silence magique qui s'était installé entre eux. Ils se sentaient juste connectés, par ce regard, les yeux verts dans les yeux bleus, ressentant leur présence respective comme à la fois nouvelle, mais si familière. Ils étaient un tout. C'était aussi simple que ça. Comme les deux faces insociables d'une pièce. Ils se contentaient de se regarder, comme s'il voulait aspirer l'image de l'autre pour la garder éternellement en leur cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'ils se manquaient. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude d'avoir le bonheur de s'observer. C'était comme le miracle auquel ils n'avaient pas voulu croire. Un dernier tour du destin.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Kurt sourit à Blaine. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce sourire. Put-être parce que c'était le sourire qu'il réservait au bouclé, autrefois. Puis, Kurt avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à se retrouver tout proche de Blaine. Le bouclé étant ce qu'il était, il ressenti alors un violent besoin de parler, de s'expliquer, d'exprimer le bien-être qu'il ressentait. Mais au moment il ouvra la bouche, Kurt se contenta de poser un doigt sur les lèvres du bouclé, qui les referma immédiatement.

" Chut." murmura-t-il

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Ils s'étaient parlés la veille, et quelque part, tout avait été dit. Chacun voulait la même chose que l'autre : le bonheur et eux. Kurt fit alors la chose la plus naturelle pour remplacer les mots. Il s'inclina lentement, regardant si Blaine se reculait, ou prenait peur. Il s'arrêta quand leurs bouches ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et prononça doucement :

- Plus jamais ça ?

- Plus jamais.

Ils sourirent alors tout les deux, les yeux de Blaine s'étant allumés de millions d'étoiles, et d'un accord commun, effacèrent la distance entre eux. Un simple contact des lèvres au départ, chacun appréciant cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette connexion. Un baiser mouillé, aussi, car les larmes de Kurt avaient recommencé à perler, et à couler. Blaine, même s'il répugnait à le faire, rompit alors leur baiser, et passa alors ses doigts sur les joues de Kurt, effaçant ses pleurs.

- J'espère que tu ne pleureras plus jamais à cause de moi... Je ferais tout pour en tout cas.

A travers ses larmes, Kurt sourit, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine. Celui-ci enroula alors ses bras autour de Kurt, le serrant comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Ce second baiser était plus passionné, comme s'ils voulaient combler un manque. Ils finirent par entrouvrir la bouche, leurs langues dansant alors leur propre ballet. C'était comme retrouver des sensations qu'on n'avait jamais pu totalement se sortir de la tête. Le châtain commença alors à mordiller la lèvre de Blaine, doucement, et le bouclé ne put retenir un gémissement lubrique. Parce qu'il aurait pu crever rien que pour avoir ça une dernière fois. Blaine passa alors ses mains sur le dos de son amant, le caressant doucement des épaules à la naissance des reins. Kurt pour sa part avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine.  
Il se mit à délaisser les lèvres du bouclé pour aller embrasser son cou en de multiples points, jusqu'à la naissance de la clavicule.

Blaine s'arrêta alors, et demanda à Kurt : " Tu es sûr Kurt ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute avant ? Je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que tu regretterais..."


	16. Together

_Bonjour :)_

_Un nouveau chapitre, quelque peu en retard :/. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre :). Un grand merci à MaraudeuuseAlexanne, Klaine29, Mia-zure, HigureTsukiyo, justmoi59 et yhcorb, ma géniale testeuse :)._

_Enjoy !_

_(Ps 1 : Ce chapitre contient un petit lemon. Alors, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ;).)_

_( PS 2 : /Instant Pub/ Si jamais vous vous ennuyez, je vous invite à lire ma nouvelle fiction Klaine, Beautiful Disaster.)_

* * *

Kurt s'écarta alors de Blaine :

- Je suppose que tu as raison. On est adultes, il faut qu'on mette les choses à plat. Tout doit recommencer pour le meilleur.

Kurt eut un sourire pour Blaine, puis s'assit sur la canapé et invita le bouclé à faire de même. Ce dernier s'installa à coté, et lorsqu'il fut assit, il prit doucement la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Il en voulait que celui-ci croit qu'il regrettait ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Donc... Juste pour être clair, je n'aurais pas regretté ce qui se serait passé si on avait continué. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je reviens juste pour ça...

- Je ne pense pas ça, s'exclama Kurt. Mais tu as raison, il faut discuter, discutons. On s'est pas vus pendant cinq ans et ces dernières semaines ont été très dures pour nous deux. Je sais que tu t'en ai voulu, que tu n'as plus eu la force de continuer. J'en suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment que tu n'étais revenu que dans le but de me blesser. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas. Mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment que l'on construise quelque chose ensemble ? On est visiblement pas très doué pour ça...

- Mais on l'a été. Tu te rappelle Kurt, à quel point on était heureux quand on était au lycée ? A cette époque, je pensais qu'on était faits pour être ensemble. Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru mourir. D'accord, on a plus dix-sept ans, mais finalement, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? On est encore là. On est encore face à face. Je t'aime encore. Cinq ans sans te voir, c'était long. Je ne veux pas recommencer. C'est une sorte de miracle qu'on soient là non ? La vie nous accorde une chance. C'est inespéré. On a peut-être changé, mais au fond, on est restés les mêmes. Quelque part, c'était le destin qu'on se retrouve. Alors même si c'est douloureux, même si ce sera dur de se refaire totalement confiance, je veux tenter le coup. Parce que je vais peut-être être blessé en tentant ça, mais une chose est sûre. Si on sépare encore, je vais en crever. Lentement, mais sûrement. Je t'aime Kurt. Les gens qui s'aiment se blessent souvent. C'est ainsi. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour éviter cela. Et contre les autres, on sera les plus forts. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Il eut un petit silence. Puis Kurt reprit la parole :

- Je pense que tu as raison. Et que moi aussi je souffrirais atrocement si tu me laissais. Alors je ne vais pas envisager cette possibilité. Je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience. Je suis prêt à nous laisser une chance. parce que si on peut se blesser au plus point, on peut aussi être heureux à un point encore plus inimaginable. Et parce que je t'aimé pendant cinq ans. C'est aussi naturel pour moi que de respirer maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

- On est d'accord alors. Pas de pression, juste du temps, et nous.

- D'accord.

Il se contentèrent ensuite de se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, souriant stupidement. Chacun d'entre eux était heureux de la façon dont les choses tournaient. Quelque part, c'était écrit. Toutefois, au bout d'une minute ou deux, le silence commença à devenir pesant.

- Je suppose que c'est le moment où on découvre brutalement qu'on ne sait plus mener une conversation normale ? plaisanta Blaine.

- Si tu ne sais plus quoi dire, pourquoi ne pas reprendre là où on s'étaient arrêtés ?

Kurt associa le geste à la parole et embrassa doucement le bouclé.

- Pas de problèmes, rétorqua Blaine.

Il reposa ses lèvre sur celles de Kurt, puis ne tarda pas à approfondir leur baiser, introduisant sa langue contre celle de Kurt, puis le fit doucement basculer, l'allongeant sur le canapé. Il descendit le long du cou du châtain, qu'il parsema de baisers, et s'attarda sur l'emplacement de sa clavicule, point sensible de son amant si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Celui-ci se mit à gémir doucement, tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine. Ils s'aidèrent ensuite mutuellement à enlever leur chemise, et se retrouvèrent peau contre peau. Blaine gémit sous ce contact. Tout ceci avait une saveur tellement familière...

Kurt enfouit son visage contre le cou, et inspira profondément. Cette odeur si spécifique qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Blaine parsema alors son torse de baiser, et le châtain soupira avec bonheur. Tellement heureux qu'il en tremblait. Blaine ne tarda pas à le remarquer :

- Chhh. Tout va bien. C'est fini. Il ne faut plus avoir peur...

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis simplement trop heureux...

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser longtemps, jusqu'à finalement se retrouver tous les deux en boxer et essoufflés, sans trop savoir comment. Blaine regarda Kurt, une question dans le regard. Kurt comprit et acquiesça. Blaine descendit alors lentement le boxer du Kurt et caressa doucement son membre, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Kurt le laissa faire, savourant la chaleur qui grandissait en lui, de plus en plus intense. Il arrêta alors doucement la main du bouclé :

- Attends. Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble...

Alors, à son tour, il débarrassa son amant de son boxer et prit son membre en main. Électrisés par ces contacts, par les baisers échangés, ils ne tardèrent pas à venir, quasiment en même temps, leur semence collante se répandent entre eux.

Mais Kurt s'en fichait. Il était avec Blaine et c'était ça qui était important. Il regarda le bouclé et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, avant de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir. Blaine ne tarda à aussi sombrer dans le sommeil. Cette soirée avait dépassé toutes ses espérances.


	17. Happy Ending

_Bonjour !_

_Comme promis, le dernier chapitre. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que j'ai fini cette histoire. Mon essai du 11 novembre s'est transformé en histoire. Grâce à vous, et à votre lecture. Je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour votre soutien, pour les 52 reviews, les 21 followers, les 7 qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris et pour les 6369 vues à l'heure où j'écris. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un mot à chaque chapitre ou presque, qui m'ont donné l'envie de continuer : MaraudeuuseAlexanne, justmoi59, Only Darkness Still Remains, Mia-zure, HigureTsukiyo, FunGay, Maylis, LoveKlaine24. Un merci tout spécial à Klaine29 qui m'a laissé de magnifiques reviews, quasiment tout le temps, et que je remercie. _

_Enfin, merci à yhcorb ma magnifique génialissime testeuse qui a relu patiemment mes chapitres sans jamais se décourager. _

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos messages du dernier chapitre, mais pour celui-là, ce sera fait sans faute promis. J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, et que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira également. Si jamais ma façon d'écrire vous a plu ou que vous êtes simplement curieux, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à ma nouvelle fiction Klaine : Beautiful Disaster. _

_Merci pour tout, vous êtes supers._

_Nemaja_

_Enjoy it ! :D_

* * *

Lorsque Blaine entrouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il eut d'abord un moment d'inquiétude en ne sentant plus le corps chaud de Kurt contre lui. Il se releva précipitamment mais fut tout de suite rassuré en voyant le châtain s'approcher de lui, un plateau-repas à la main. Kurt posa le plateau sur la table : il contenait des pancakes, et s'assit à coté du bouclé.

- Je me suis réveillé avant toi, donc j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner en attendant.

- Merci, mais tu aurais pu me réveiller tu sais, _sourit le bouclé._

- Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Tu avais l'air tellement paisible que je n'ai pas voulu troubler ton sommeil, _répondit Kurt d'une voix douce._

- C'est gentil. On va dire que je me suis senti en paix ici. Ton appartement est vraiment magnifique tu sais ?

- Merci. C'est principalement moi qui l'ai décoré, donc ton compliment me touche.

- Ça vient du cœur, _rétorqua Blaine._ Alors, tu as donc fini à Vogue ? Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours pressenti que la NYADA n'était pas pour toi. Que le milieu était trop fermé et trop obtus pour quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire et différent que toi.

- Effectivement, il faut croire que je me méprenais quand je disais vouloir y aller. J'ai toujours aimé chanter, mais la mode me correspond plus j'imagine. Même si le travail est souvent épuisant,_ ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire._

_-_ J'imagine. Tes collections sont magnifiques en tout cas. Enfin bon, tu parles au spécialiste des cappucinos d'un obscur café de Brooklyn... Mon avis n'a sans doute que peu d'importance pour toi, _dit Blaine avec un air de dérision._

_- _Ton avis a toujours de l'importance, puisque tu as été le premier à voir mes dessins et à me dire que j'avais du talent. Quelque part, cette carrière je te la dois. Et puis, tu vas pas rester serveur longtemps_. _Très bientôt, tout Broadway voudra t'avoir !

_- _Si tu le dis.

_- _Je le dis et tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison.

- Monsieur devient autoritaire on dirait ! _rit le bouclé_

Kurt coupa court à la discussion en embrassant tendrement le bouclé. Bouclé qui ne tarda pas à approfondir ce baiser plein d'amour. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Blaine chuchota :

- Fais moi penser à ne plus oublier que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

- Promis.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, avant que Kurt ne reprenne la parole :

- Dis moi Blaine... Ça te dirait de me montrer ton appartement cet après-midi ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir où tu vis, et surtout rencontrer David pour le remercier.

- Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi pas ce matin ?

- C'est tout aussi bien, si tu veux !

- Et bien préparons-nous dans ce cas !

Les deux amants se levèrent alors, et chacun de leur coté, s'habillèrent et prirent leur douche, tout en échangeant quelques baisers volés à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux prêts, Blaine appela son fixe pour prévenir David. Le téléphone sonna longtemps dans le vide, sans réponse, et le bouclé fronça les sourcils :

- C'est étrange, il devrait être là à cette heure-ci. Bah, il a dû sortir les poubelles ou un truc du genre. On n'a qu'à y aller, on verra bien.

Kurt acquiesça, et ils sortirent, prirent le métro, et se retrouvèrent très vite devant l'immeuble de Blaine. Quand ce dernier sonna sur l'interphone, il n'eut toujours pas de réponses. David était peut-être sorti après tout. Ils montèrent tout de même, ne serait-ce que pour que Kurt voit l'appartement. Le passage dans l'ascenseur leur permit de recommencer leurs baisers à l'abri des regards, et ce fut presque avec frustration qu'ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bon étage. Blaine ouvrit la porte avec ces clés, et se rassura en se disant que si la porte était fermé, c'est que David était sortir faire un tour. Il avait un pressentiment étrange, qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Le choc qu'il eut en rentrant fut de voir la pièce parfaitement rangée. David, comme lui, n'était pas fan de ménage, et même si ce n'était pas sale, il avait très souvent des objets qui trainaient un peu partout. Le bouclé remarqua alors une feuille placée en évidence sur la table basse. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et lut :

_" Cher Blaine. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire les choses ainsi, mais il m'est apparu avec le temps que c'était la meilleure solution. Te dire en face ce qui est inscrit ici... Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas accepté, même si c'était nécessaire. A l'heure où tu lis ceci, je suis parti. Et je ne reviendrai pas. N'aie crainte, je n'ai pris que quelques vêtements qui m'appartenait, et je t'ai cédé ma partie du bail. Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi. Je ne pouvais pas rester Blaine. J'ai été utile ici tant que tu allais mal, et que je pouvais t'aider. Maintenant, tu vas être heureux et enfin avoir ce bonheur que tu mérites tant. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce bonheur, je le sais. Je ne serais qu'un obstacle, un boulet inutile. Alors, même si ça me coûte de te laisser, même si tu vas me manquer, je pars. Et je pars apaisé, car je sais que tout est à sa place désormais. Tu es une personne extraordinaire, et je suis sûr que Kurt en est une aussi, et j'ai été heureux de te connaître. Tu as illuminé ma vie, mais, désormais, c'est fini. Je dois partir ailleurs, et tenter d'oublier l'amour que je te porte, tenter de me reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, cela ne nous causerait que des torts. Sache juste que quelque part je penserais toujours à toi, et que si tu as toujours des ennuis, je te retrouverais. C'est possible, sois tranquille._

_Vous voir réunis est un accomplissement, un miracle inespéré. Soyez heureux._

_David "_

Blaine releva la tête vers Kurt, les yeux ruisselants de larmes. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lisait. Cela lui semblait irréel. Inimaginable. Il comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti David, sans pour autant l'accepter. Il tendit le message à son ami, qui le lit rapidement. Kurt le serra alors dans ses bras, laissant la tristesse de Blaine mouiller son pull. Celui-ci, entre deux sanglots, lui fit part de son incompréhension :

- Il a tout le temps été là pour moi, il m'a consolé, aidé. C'est grâce à lui qu'on est ensembles. Il a tout fait pour moi, et j'ai à peine eu le temps de le remercier. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant Kurt ? Je me sens comme un monstre infâme...

- On va faire ce qu'il a dit. Essayer d'être heureux. Pour nous, parce que je t'aime et pour lui. Parce que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

Alors entre ses larmes, Blaine comprit. L'amour que David lui portait avait poussé celui-ci à se sacrifier pour lui. Mais maintenant, David aussi voulait essayer d'être heureux. Et il ne pouvait que respecter ce choix. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur Kurt, sur eux, pour qu'il n'y ai plus jamais besoin de miracle.

* * *

**Notes** : Alors, contents de cette fin ? Il se peut que j'écrive un épilogue dans le futur, même si ce n'est pas encore sûr. Ils y retrouveraient David longtemps après, mais cela dépend de vous, si vous avez envie de le lire :)

Merci encore.


End file.
